Exo short stories (That aren't really short but whatever)
by Miyako Izumi
Summary: There's gonna be a bunch of short stories about Exo pairings people. Hopefully i get to write at least on story about your favourite pair. Stuff like Kaisoo, Taoris, Hunhan, are the things i'm probably going to be most confident with, but i can try other things too Oh, btw, sorry people there is a lot of yaoi so if you're innocent, please be careful. Please enjoy :3
1. Scared panda

_**Scared Panda**_

**W.N: In case you don't know, this is about a k-pop group called exo. And they all have nicknames that I sometimes mention, so if you just want to clarify who's who, then here ya go:**

**Kung fu panda/Panda: Tao**

**Healing unicorn: Lay**

**Cowboy/Dragon: Kris**

**Troll: Chen**

**Steamed bun: Xiumin**

**Deer: Luhan**

**And also, I know Kris and Luhan are no longer part of Exo, but I've decided to put them in there because I love them both very much. Most of these stories will also be based on something that really happened. This scene did really happen, except for the yaoi parts (Or maybe it did happen…) but I'll leave that up to your imagination XD Ah, btw, this is also my first fanfic about like yaoi yaoi. It's not **_**light**_** yaoi people, this is the real stuff…**

A long day had just ended, and the exo-m members had just returned from dance practice. All of them were worn out and the smell of sweat and hard work paid off well with a nice shower and a day off tomorrow.

As soon as they entered the lounge area…

"I CALL DIBS ON THE SHOWER FIRST!" The usually quiet unicorn shouted.

"Ya, that's not fair! I want to take a shower." The kung fu panda complained as he curled up in a ball on the sofa next to the cowboy dragon.

"Don't you think we should let our leader, Kris, take a shower first?" the steamed bun crossed his legs over elegantly.

"Gurae, let me shower first." Kris walked out of the room with no hesitation.

"No hesitation at all!" The troll giggled at Kris' shameless move.

Chen sat down next to Xiumin and they started whispering to each other.

_Jesus, get a room._ Tao thought to himself.

"We call dibs on the second shower!" Xiumin exclaimed as his hand joined Chen's, they both ran in the direction of the other shower.

"Wai-" Tao's hand reached out to try and call them back.

Just then, Kris came out of the shower with droplets of water falling from his hair and his body still steaming from the heat.

"We're getting in now!" Lay grabbed Luhan's hand and they ran into the shower that had just been used by Kris.

"Haha, were you left all by yourself, panda?" The half naked dragon walked past Tao and patted his head.

Tao still had his hand extended out when everybody had left him and his mouth was slightly open from shock of being dumped by his members.

Kris chuckled away as he went and turned on the TV, grabbed a packet of chips and sat down next to Tao.

_I guess if Gege is here, then its okay_… Tao made a strange 'Hmp' sound and dug away in the chips packet that Kris had.

"Ya!" Kris jumped at the sudden intrusion of Tao cold hand touching his as he went to grab the chips.

"Haha, Gege got scared!" Tao's smile soon returned to his face and this made Kris more relaxed.

Kris sighed and smiled.

"Don't get full of yourself kid! You're scared of way more things than I am." Kris ruffled Tao's hair and they both continued watching the TV.

"I'm not easily scared!" Tao boldly said.

**1 hour later**

Kris and Tao were still in the living room watching TV and occasionally laughed at the variety shows jokes. Tao and Kris both at the same time reached for more chips, only to find that the packet was now empty.

"…" They both stared at the packet almost as if they were trying to make more chips with their staring magic.

"Tao, go get some more chips." Kris didn't hesitate in the slightest to ask Tao to go get more food.

"Ya, why me?" Tao complained.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Kris looked at Tao in the eyes.

"Yea, you." Tao replied still with a pout on his face.

"Who's the hyung here?"

"…" Tao didn't know how to reply to this.

Within the seconds Tao was trying to come up with another excuse as to why Kris should go get it, Xiumin and Chen came out of the bathroom.

Just like Kris, their hair was soaking wet and with only a white wrapped around their tight hips. Both of them had great structured bodies, as they work out quite a lot and dance.

_They don't look as attractive as Kris-gege though… _Tao thought.

Tao blushed in shock as he realized what he had just said. He jumped up from beside Kris.

"I'm jumping in the shower, so get the chips yourself gege!" Tao sprinted towards the bathroom that Chen and Xiumin had just come out of. Kris shot up off the couch too and raced towards Tao. Just as Kris reached the door, Tao shut it at the speed of light in embarrassment of what he had just thought moments ago.

Kris sighed. "I'll get you back bad next time, be prepared!" Kris banged on the door and walked away.

Tao still remained standing with his back against the door until Kris' footsteps were no longer heard.

Tao sighed and sunk to the floor in embarrassment.

_What are you thinking you stupid panda?!_

Tao started hitting his head with his palms.

Tao got up from the floor and looked at the shower.

_Well at least I get to shower._

He walked towards the sink that was beside the shower and looked for his washing stuff. He dug into one of the two bags that were there. The two bags were split between the members so Tao, Chen and Kris shared one whilst Luhan, Xiumin and Lay shared one.

He spun his hand around to try and find his shampoo. He found something that felt like his shampoo bottle so he pulled it out. IT wasn't his shampoo bottle though.

_The hell?_ _What's this then?_

Tao turned the bottle round to see what it was called and it's contents.

He wished he hadn't done that.

Tao turned the bottle round and read the title of the bottle. He just stared at it for a while. He also noticed that the bottle had some of its contents on the outside that had now dripped onto his hand.

The bottle read **Lube**. Like you know, for sex. And for some of it to be on Tao's hand and on the outside of the bottle means that it was recently used. And the only person that was in here before Tao was…

_CHEN AND XIUMIN?!_

Tao threw the bottle across the room with a confused, freaked out, creeped out, face that he couldn't even understand himself.

" #*$ ( &amp;$)%&amp; ?!" Only nonsense came out of the panda's mouth as he backed up against the sink.

"Tao-yah? Are you okay?" Chen knocked on the door and Tao jumped out of skin again.

"Hyung?! You... and Xiumin… Lube…" Tao's words only came out in riddles as he talked to Chen through the door.

Chen opened the door so that there was enough space to fit his head through.

"Huh?!" Tao looked at his hyung with a scared face.

"You…won't tell anyone, will you? Tao-yah…"

The fact that Chen decided to say won't tell anyone rather than please don't tell anyone, meant that if words like lube slipped out of his mouth, Chen was personally going to murder him.

Chen had his eyes closed and a giant smile on his face. Kind of like in the anime Bleach there's that one dude where he's always smiling even if he's not happy, and you never see his eyes? Yeah, it was like that.

Tao gulped. "Y-yes hyung."

"Good boy." Chen's big smile turned into a giant smile and he closed the door and left the Tao who was still Freaked out, creeped out, confused, scared, want to go back to China, wants his mom, and his panda friends to come save him from life.

Tao decided not to get all emotional about s he turned around and continued searching through the bag until he found his shampoo. He turned the shower on and the heat created little clouds of steam as the warm water ran down the drains.

Tao started undressing himself. He had been working out a lot lately, so when he took off his t-shirt and looked in the mirror, even he was surprised.

**10 minutes later**

Tao regained his consciousness and realized he had been looking at his body in the mirror for a long time.

_I swear I'm not a narcissist. _

Tao finished undressing and opened the doors to the shower and stepped inside.

The hot water hit his back, and a rush of relaxation hit him. He leaned back so his face and bangs were sprinkled with hot water. He grabbed the soap and started to cleanse his body. As he cleaned his shoulders, he realized how tense they were. Exo had been doing a lot of dancing lately and their schedule was really tight, so all of them were very tired from straining their bodies. I think everybody would appreciate some healing time.

He rinsed the soap off of his body and grabbed his shampoo bottle. He poured out the liquid into his hand and started to massage his head. His blonde hair ran through his fingertips as the shampoo slowly dripped down his back. He rinsed his hair again and closed his eyes. After rinsing his hair, he began to wipe his eyes from the water. As he opened his eyes, he saw something at the towel hangers.

"Kyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" A loud scream came from the bathroom Tao was in.

The scream alarmed everyone in the dorm. Exo-m's manager walked over to the bathroom and asked him what was wrong.

"Tao, what's wrong?" The manager knocked on the door loudly.

"Kris….ris…Kris…gege..kri.." Tao's voice shook in horror as he called out Kris' name.

"I'll go get Kris so just hold on one moment!" The manager walked into the kitchen to find Kris with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Kris, Tao needs you." The manager stopped in the middle of the kitchen facing Kris. "I can't check up on him right now, because I have somewhere to go, so help him."

Kris sighed and headed towards the bathroom that Tao was in.

"Tao-yah, I'm coming in." Kris called and opened the bathroom door to find Tao with a towel wrapped around himself collapsed on the floor, tears flowing from his eyes.

Kris was taken a bit back. This was Kris' first time seeing Tao so scared.

He walked over to Tao and crouched down in front of him. He put his hand on Tao's shoulder.

"Tao, what's wrong?" Kris asked in a deep voice.

"I…I saw…g-ghost.." Tao's words were still slurred due to him being so scared.

Kris' face right now: O_O

Well, he wasn't surprised; this was how Tao was after all. He's scared of a lot of things.

_Just like a little kid. _Kris thought to himself as his low chuckle echoed in the room.

Tao noticed this and looked up at Kris' slightly flushed face.

"W-why are you laughing? I-I really saw one… it.. was right the-" Before Tao could finish his sentence he cried out again.

"Kyaahhhhhhh!" Tao's eyes burst into a waterfall of tears as he jumped onto Kris who had just been crouching down before him. And of course knowing Kris, his balance isn't good so…He fell.. backwards with a panda clinging to him…

Kris had fallen back with Tao still clung to him. Tao had his arms wrapped around Kris' neck and he was sitting on Kris' legs that were pinned to the ground.

"Tao-yah.." Kris started and lightly grabbed Tao's hand.

"It was really there! I swear!" Tao cried in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, okay, I believe you, just stop shouting in my ear, I'm gonna go deaf!" Kris' said as he stroked through Tao hair.

"Ya… there's still soap in your hair. Didn't you rinse yet before coming out?" Kris felt the soap bubbles quietly popping next to him.

Tao slowly got released his hands from around Kris' neck and sat up (still on Kris' legs). As he did this, Kris' hand fell backwards and hit something.

"Hm? What's this?" Kris reached grabbed the object that he had found and brought it to his face.

Before Tao could stop him, Kris turned the bottle around to see the word **Lube** written on it.

The bathroom fell silent with only the sound of breathing echoing in the room.

Finally Kris looked at Tao, who was still sitting on Kris' lap, face flushed a deep red and his shoulders trembling slightly in embarrassment.

"Tao-yah," Kris said in his husky voice. "This…"

"I-its not mine! I found it… and.." Tao stuttered as he helplessly tried to explain himself.

"Hmm. You didn't… touch it then, right?"

"Huh? N-no." The question slightly confused Tao, but what was coming next hit him hard.

"If you didn't touch it… then how come its all over your hand, Tao?" Kris pointed to Tao's right hand. There was a white sticky substance dripping down his hand. It must have been when he had picked it up. It must of gotten on him without him realizing it.

"T-t-that's…" Even though Tao wanted to explain that it was all just a misunderstanding, his words didn't come out and his face continued to turn an even darker red.

Tao was as red as a tomato so he avoided Kris' eyes and looked away, trying to hide his expression from him.

_God… He's erotic…_ Kris' thoughts ran though his head over and over again.

Tao turned glanced at kris' for just a second, and it was enough time to receive the glance back from Kris' and Tao quickly turned away again.

"Umh." Tao moaned a little of embarrassment.

Tao was still avoiding Kris' stare when he felt something. He was getting kind of hot. Maybe because he was blushing in a hot steamy room where the other members had taken their showers before.

"ha..a.." Tao's moans started to quietly come out, as if he was in heat.

_Shit. Looks like I'm not gonna be able to hold back…_ Kris thought.

Tao moved back slightly and something hit him. It was something hard. Tao then realized what it was.

Tao turned his head slowly towards Kris and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Kris-gege…" Tao was just about to stand up and let Kris do **his thing,** when Kris sat up and pulled Tao into a hugging position, still sitting on kris with his hard member grinding on him.

"Ah.. " Tao moaned at his sudden movement.

"Hey, Tao-yah~ Do you remember when you said you weren't scared of many things? Then what are you doing now?" Kris' low voice teased Tao right next to his ear. He was sure Kris was grinning having fun.

"T-that was…" Tao's mind was starting to swirl.

"And… What am I going to do about **this**? Who's the one who made me like this? Shouldn't you take responsibility, Tao-yah…" Kris lightly bit Tao's ear and breathed.

"B-but…others will hear…" Tao's member was also starting to rise at the sound of Kris' attractive voice.

"Well, don't you need to still wash out the soap in your hair?" Kris chuckled quietly.

Tao knew what Kris meant. The shower is loud anyway…

And besides, you didn't get me my snack, so I'll just eat you instead.

Kris' used his strength to his advantage and picked up Tao, princess style.

"Yah!" Tao cried out as his towel fell to the ground, revealing his tanned, well built body.

"Sexy." Kris grinned as he turned on the shower and put Tao inside. Kris began to strip, grabbed the lube and got in after Tao.

"G-gege…" Tao backed up to the shower's wall. Kris leaned his right hand next to Tao's head and he leaned his leg in between Tao's.

"You… don't mess with a dragon." Kris leaned his leg in to grind against Tao's member. Tao let out a moan and covered his mouth with his hand.

As he continued to grind against Tao's member, Kris noticed that Tao was biting his hand to try and reduce the sound of the moans. Kris pulled his bruised hand away from his mouth.

"I… can't.." Tao moaned more.

"I'm not letting you go." Kris whispered and he kissed Tao's lips. Kris brought his hand up to Tao's face and pulled his jaw down to signal him to open up.

Kris slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth and explored every corner while connecting with Tao's tongue. Kris sneaked his hand up to Tao chest and traced his fingers around his stomach area.

"ngh.." Tao moaned in surprise at the sudden feeling of someone else's touch.

Kris' tongue movements continued to entertain Tao as he let out more moans. His hand then glided upwards and he lightly pinched Tao's nipple.

"NGH! ha..a.." Tao's member twitched at the amount of pleasure that ran through him and alarmed himself.

Kris pulled out of the kiss and looked at Tao's exhausted face. He was definitely in a daze and embarrassed. Out of breath.

"Your nipples are sensitive, huh? Just like a woman…" Kris smiled as he began his feast again.

Kris kissed Tao from the nape of his neck to his nipples and teased them.

"Haah..ugnhg..uhh" Tao was feeling so much pleasure as Kris kissed him.

Kris continued to kiss from his nipples to his stomach and he kneeled

in front of Tao.

"Huh? Kris-gege you're not serious… I really can't.. take..anymore.." Tao lustfully looked at Kris. His words didn't match his messy expression at all. Kris just got more turned on.

Kris took Tao's member in his mouth and slowly started to twirl around the head. This drove Tao crazy.

"Ha! ah..ah..ung.." Tao covered his mouth with one hand and the other was on Kris' head. Kris' began to bob his head up and down Tao's length.

"Kris..st…op..I'm…soon.." Kris didn't stop. Instead he went faster.

"Ah..ah..Ahhh!" Tao climaxed in Kris' mouth and his body sunk into the wall for support.

Kris stood up again and licked the remaining cum off of his mouth.

"Gege, I'm sorry, i-" Tao stood up again but fell forward due to exhaust. He landed against Kris' firm body. He had such broad shoulders and a firm chest. He was also well toned too.

"Tao turn around." Kris said.

"Dae?" Tao looked up at Kris' face and cocked his eyebrow in confusion. As soon as Tao's eyes locked with Kris', he realized the lust in Kris' eyes and how pent up he was.

_Wae gurae?_ Tao's mind wandered all over the place as he blushed.

"Tao-yah," Kris placed his hands on Tao's hips making Tao flinch and blush even more.

"Ya… Gege, others will….hear.." Tao attempted a risky simple excuse.

"Tao, the shower is on, did you hear the others doing it before?" Kris used his excuse against him and placed his right hand on the wall next to Tao's head.

"Well, no, but-" Tao stopped in his thoughts.

_Hold up. Hold the fuck up. How does he know about "that". Chen clearly came and threatened me earlier, so why does Kris know?_

"You knew about it?!" Tao's face flushed even darker as he backed up against the wall of the shower that the two were in.

"Hmm… Well, you only really need to look to see what's happening…" Kris said with a grin on his face. He closed in closer on Tao.

Kris spun Tao around and locked Tao's hands above him.

"Hya?!" Tao's shocked voice came out like a middle school girl's voice.

"Haha, you're so innocent and cute. I bet you've never done something like this before then?" Kris continued to smirk as his deep voice whispered into Tao's sensitive ear, leaving them red.

"O-of course… I.. have…" Tao lied in order to protect his high standing pride as a man.

"Huh?!" Kris switched moods within seconds.

"Heeeeh~ You've done it before then? You should be used to this then…"

Kris' hand pressed against Tao as his finger entered him.

"Ahh! ugh…hu.." Tao moaned at the sudden intrusion of Kris's finger.

"ie…" Tao's tears came flooding out of his eyes in pleasure and pain.

"Huh?" Kris looked at Tao's adorable face.

"I-it was.. a lie…this…my first…time.." Tao's words slurred out of his desperate mouth as he blushed even more.

"That's good. I'm glad I'm your first Tao…" Kris smiled at Tao and gave him a reassuring peck on the forehead.

He continued to kiss Tao until he reached his lips. Tao opened his mouth and Kris gladly pressed his lips against his.

As Kris slipped in his tongue, he added another finger to Tao and started thrusting them, causing Tao to moan into he kisses.

"Hmmm…ah..umh." Kris entwined his tongue with Tao's and sucked down until his lips were swollen.

"Tao-yah," Kris pulled out from the kiss as Tao caught his breath. "I'm at my limit.."

Tao wrapped his arms around Kris' neck in submission and nodded his head, blushing until his ears.

"Hurry…" Tao whispered.

Kris positioned himself and thrusted into Tao.

"Ahhh..haa" Tao moaned and shivered at the feeling of Kris' being inside of him.

"Ha.." Kris let out a sigh of pleasure as Tao slightly tightened around him.

Tao wrapped his legs around Kris and fell even deeper into Kris. Tao's back pressed against the steamed stonewall of the shower that was moist with both water and sweat.

Kris thrust again into Tao just as he had gotten used to Kris' size.

Kris focused on trying to find Tao's spot.

_Maybe.. towards the right?_ Kris thought and thrust to the right, but there was no difference in reaction to his incredible reaction already.

_Ah. Towards the stomach right… _Kris grinned and thrust towards Tao's stomach.

Tao's reaction was incredible.

"Hyaaa! ahhh..huuu," Tao's voice came out against his will and the sudden surprise of Kris hitting his spot. "Gege.. there ..is…. ah!"

"ahh..Here, huh?" Kris moaned slightly at Tao's erotic moans and the way he tightened around Kris.

Kris continued to thrust into Tao in that area.

"Ha, uhh.. mhhnm…" Tao continued to moan. "Kris-ge…I'm…ha ah close…"

_Noisy_ Kris thought. He placed his hands on Tao's waist and pulled Tao in to kiss him again. Kris kept thrusting into Tao, faster now. Their tongues continued to entwine and suckle each other.

Kris thrust into Tao a few more times until they both reached their climax.

"Haaaaa!"

"Hmn..huu."

Tao felt Kris release inside him, leaving warm liquids in place. Kris pulled out of Tao and rested on him as they both collapsed to the floor.

They both panted and tried to catch their breath.

"Tao…" Kris started and kissed Tao's neck. "I love you."

The shocking words that came out of Kris' mouth surprised Tao so much that he flung himself at Kris into a hug and said, "I love you too, gege. Hehehe."

They both came out of bathroom with towels wrapped around their waists. Just like the others, water dripping from their hair, toned upper bodies, but there was only one difference that the others didn't do.

They stood there, hand in hand, happy as hell.


	2. Missing clothes

**Missing clothes**

**R/N: Sometimes the story follows different people around, so don't be surprised if the view suddenly changes. Hope you enjoy.**

_Clothes. My clothes. Where are they? I'm sure I put them in my closet._

It was 9:30 AM in the exo-k dorm and the sun's heat shone through the dorm windows to start their first day off in a while. D.O was usually the one to wake up the earliest, and today as well. D.O shared a room with his dongsaeng, Kai. D.O looked like a very organized and quiet person, but in reality, he was quite clumsy.

Many times before, when the other members had been his roommates, he would have woken them up by accidently slipping on something or making a loud noise. Luckily, this wasn't the case with Kai as a roommate. Whenever D.O would accidently do something that would normally wake the other members, Kai would still sleep on. He was quite the deep sleeper.

D.O made his way out of their room that morning after tripping over a box near the doorway, causing him to nearly fall over. As far as D.O knew, the embarrassing event went unseen.

He quietly closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to where the member's closets were. D.O would usually get up and make breakfast for everybody and continue cleaning things straight away, but he made his way to the closet instead.

The reason behind this was;

it was summer. It's hot. The only person in the dorm, or rather, in exo that doesn't sleep or walk around with no shirt on, is D.O. Instead, he sleeps in just a shirt and underwear. No pants.

Of course, D.O felt comfortable around the members but he thought it was a little weird for him to be the only person no pants on.

As he reached the closets, he opened his to look for the clothes he had prepared for today. Nothing. They disappeared. He looked around the shelves above and in the closet doors next to his, but still didn't find them.

_Where are they? I'm sure they were in a pile here last night…_

"Ah, hyung." A voice came from behind Kyungsoo, just outside the closet room. "What's wrong, hyung?"

A handsome brunette with a well toned body and a sharp defined face with his messy bed hair stood in the doorway.

Like we discussed earlier, he was wearing no shirt, but had a grey pair of jogging pants on that briefly showed his white underwear line.

"Jongin, my clothes… you don't happen to know where they, right?" D.O turned to the younger but taller man with an innocent unknowing expression on his face.

"Hmmm~ I wonder. I'm sorry, I haven't seen them." Kai smirked as his lies came flowing out like a river into D.O's gullible ears.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll just start making breakfast then." D.O carelessly threw away the thought of searching for his missing clothes and walked down the hallway once again to enter their kitchen. Kai followed not too far behind Kyungsoo into the kitchen and sat down at the table that was horizontally facing the worktops of the kitchen where Kyungsoo was standing.

D.O was the best. Everything about this man, Kai liked. His cooking skills were great, he could sing, he had big eyes and heart shaped lips, handsome face, fluffy hair and above all, a cute body.

Kai didn't think D.O's body looked like a girls, but it was petit and sharp. He liked that. D.O was the smallest in exo, but his fighting spirit and personality were tall. He was easily huggable and he was pretty sure that D.O liked him just as much as he liked D.O.

D.O was standing behind the tabletop, whisking something together in a bowl. Kai observed his movements as he always did. Most of the time, it resulted in fans taking photos of it, but Kai didn't mind. D.O was special. He's different compared to other members. He's sweeter, and kinder. Kai could do nothing about the feelings of wanting to captivate D.O and protect him from anyone else.

"Kai," Kai was startled to suddenly be called while he was staring dreamily at Kyungsoo. "Why are you up so early anyway?" Kyungsoo continued whisking and added eggs to the mixture without looking back at Jongin.

"I don't know. But I feel good today. And I heard you trip over the box…" Kai chuckled as he noticed D.O had stopped whisking and jumped in surprise.

"Ah…oh….um, sorry. I thought you didn't hear…" Kyungsoo turned around and gave an apologetic gaze at Kai who blushed slightly.

"N-no it's okay. I'm usually a deep sleeper so…" Kai started to mumble the rest.

Kyungsoo smiled at him brightly "Okay." and he returned to whisking the mixture. Once the mixture was smooth, D.O remembered that he hadn't put flour in.

"Flour…" Kyungsoo mumbled and walked a couple steps to the left in front of a cupboard. He grabbed the knob of the cupboard door and gently swung it open to see inside.

The first shelf was full of grains. The second shelf was filled with spices and mixtures that D.O usually cooked with. On the third shelf, the flour was sitting on the right side, ready to be used.

_Hmm. I don't remember putting it on that shelf… Maybe the members used it recently…._ Kyungsoo thought to himself.

He slowly got on to his tiptoes and reached up with his hand to try and get the flour. But he was a little too short, for his fingers could still not reach the flour.

This was quite the sight for a certain maknae. D.O who was only in underwear and a short shirt was on tiptoes, with his arm reached up trying to reach the flour. D.O bright white skin resonated in the morning sunshine. It was truly beautiful. His shirt ended just above his belly button and his black underwear was fully revealed, much to Kai's interest, D.O didn't seem to notice or care.

Kai got a little ticked off by this. Did D.O not see Kai as a man? Did he not care how much skin he showed? He never showed his chest to the fans, but he seemed to be fine here in the dorms. Everybody in the dorms could see his skin. His skinny legs, where his underwear shaped his lower body and his curvy spine. If the rest of the members woke up now, everybody would see D.O's body. Kai didn't like the thought one bit.

D.O was still there on his tiptoes attempting to reach the flour, with still no hope.

_This… is embarrassing. I want to get the flour down, but I'm too small. My body also feels a little bit uncomfortable with the amount of skin that is on display to Kai. I don't want it to be weird between us, so I won't say anything._

D.O flinched at the sound of a chair being pushed out. He slowly started to blush, which clearly showed on his pale face.

_What are you blushing for you idiot?!_ D.O tried to erase all thoughts of Kai, but the anxiousness only grew bigger.

The figure came up from behind D.O and let out a small breath that hit D.O's neck, making him shudder slightly. A hand came and reached up to D.O hand. The hand stopped at D.O hand and held it for 2 seconds before going up further to reach for the flour. D.O could feel the warm presence of his friend towering behind him. Kyungsoo continued to blush as he returned to a standing position and lowered his hand down to his side.

The figure's hand came down and placed the flour next to the bowl D.O was mixing earlier. D.O hesitantly turned around and looked up at the man before him.

Kai was looking directly into Kyunsoo's eyes. Not smiling, just… observing. Kyungsoo felt awkward and avoided hit gaze to his feet.

_Waere? What's with him? _

Kai lifted his hand up and cupped around D.O's face. He gently pushed it up so his eyes met Kai's again. D.O blushed an even deeper red.

"Don't be too careless." Jongin smiled sadly at Kyungsoo and left the kitchen to go back to his room.

"Careless?" D.O couldn't get his head around what Kai had said. But to make such a sad face…

Kyungsoo decided not to think about it for now, and carry on cooking for the members. He added the flour and continued mixing again.

The sound of bubbles popping and sizzling filled the kitchen. The smell of fresh fluffy pancakes made their way into the member's rooms. About 1 minute later, all of the doors flung open and the members one by one came walking down the hallway still half asleep.

The room which was closest to the kitchen was Suho and Sehun's room. They both came out first and stretched their sleepy muscles and greeted D.O. Sehun sat on the right side of the table and Suho sat directly opposite from him on the left.

The room that was closest to the bathroom was Kai and Kyungsoo's. Kai slowly came out of the room and smiled at the members as if nothing had happened earlier. Kai sat next to Sehun, on the right, facing the window that was big enough to have four people walk through at the same time.

D.O placed the sauces and toppings on the table and headed back to the tabletops again to get the plate of fresh pancakes. As he picked up the plate, Chanyeol and Baekhyun's voices could be heard from the hallway.

"Oh, it smells good!" Chanyeol's mood brightened and walked quicker towards the table.

"PANUCAAKKUUU!" Baekhyun pronounced as best he could and ran over to sit opposite of Chanyeol who had sat next to Kai.

D.O walked around the counter, pancakes in hand, and placed it in the middle of the table. He then sat down opposite Kai who was staring at the pancakes.

"Waaa. They look great, Hyung!" Sehun said with his mouth wide open. All of them looked like they hadn't eaten in days, and their mouths were watering.

"Haha, You can start." Kyungsoo told them, and all 5 of them raced towards the pancakes.

Chanyeol was the first to reach the pancakes, and he took three. Baekhyung was close behind and took four, Suho fought with Baekhyun about taking four instead of three. Suho grabbed Baekhyun's fourth pancake and threw it on his plate.

"Ya!" Baekhyun was unsatisfied with just three. So they played tug of war with the pancake.

"It's mine get your own!" Baekhyun blurted out.

"Hah? You took too many, gimme me one!" Suho kept at it like a five year old who was fighting for candy.

The pancake ripped in half and the room fell silent. Sehun had by now eaten 5 pancakes (sneaking little bastard XD) and Kai had just started eating his first.

"Look what you did, stupid bacon!" Suho glared at Baekhyun playfully.

"Hah?! How was it me you, stupid sunnouncer!" Baekhyun attacked Suho with his embarrassing nicknames.

Kai started laughing at them and Chanyeol soon joined in.

Kyungsoo sat quietly at the table eating his first pancake, seems he had no appetite. He was still thinking of what Jongin had said earlier. Careless? What does he mean?

Kyungsoo was in a world of his own, because he had been spreading chocolate on his pancake so much that the pancake was starting to rip.

"soo…ung…." Kyungsoo could hear strange noises in the background of his deep thinking and looked up to find everybody looking at him with concern on their faces and Kai, who was leaning over the table with his face close to Kyungsoo's.

"Kyungie, are you okay?" Jongin was looking into D.O's eyes with no hesitation, which made squishy blush. His heart skipped a beat and he gazed at his lap.

"Mmm. I'm fine." D.O said quietly. The others still looking concerned, but decided that it would just make Kyungsoo feel pressured if they kept asking about it, so they kept eating.

The baekyeol couple told stupid jokes that they laughed at, and sometimes Sehun and Suho would join in the conversation. The four of them talked about dancing and things the fans said on the Internet, but the two on the end sat in silence.

Kai was usually sociable and D.O would talk or at least laugh with the others, so they thought it was strange.

"Something probably happened…" Chanyeol whispered quietly to Baekhyun while throwing an arm over Baek's shoulders.

When the clock hit 11:00, D.O stood up and picked the empty plates up and piled them on the counter. Suho got up from his chair and started to collect the sauces and toppings and brought them over to the counter as well.

"Ah, it's okay…" D.O signaled that he could do it by himself, but Suho insisted that he helped.

"No, I'll help." Suho put the things back in the fridge and started to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided that now was their time to escape, so they jumped up from their seats and ran down the hallway in to their room simultaneously.

Sehun got up and walked over to the closet, grabbed his clothes and went into his room. Kai was the only one sitting at the table now. He turned around to face Kyungsoo to start a conversation, but he realized that Suho was there as well.

Kyungsoo was smiling at Suho and they giggled together while they cleaned the kitchen up. Jongin was slowly starting to get annoyed.

_Why don't you look at me? Why are you laughing with him and not me?_ Jongin started to clench his fists.

Kai stood up from the table as well.

"Thanks for the meal." He mumbled as he walked off to his room again.

Suho turned to watch him leave and stared at him.

"I wonder what's up with him…" Suho mumbled under his breath.

Once Kyungsoo and Suho had finished cleaning the kitchen, Suho said he needed to quickly head out with Sehun to a photo shoot. Sehun and Suho both left the dorm about 12:00. The sound of video games and voices of laughter could be heard from the room at the end of the hallway, which were most likely Chanyeol and Baekhyun messing around.

Jongin hadn't come out of their rom since breakfast, and Kyungsoo felt like he needed to talk to him. He walked towards the room and stopped at the door. His hand reached out to the doorknob, but he stopped before opening it.

_Maybe I should just leave him alone? Will he tell me soon? _D.O stepped back away from the door and walked into the lounge, which was opposite from the kitchen.

Kyungsoo decided that he would just read a book on the sofa for the time being, until Kai comes out and tells him directly. He walked towards the shelf of books that was next to the window. The shelf was full of books that had been written over the years. Most of them were yearbooks and photo books of the members. His finger searched though the levels in the shelf until he stopped at a certain book. The book was brown and looked old, but it was in great condition. He pulled out the book in curiosity to look inside. He opened the book that was slightly bigger that his hands. Inside, there was photos of Exo-m. This brought a smile onto D.O's face, because they hadn't seen each other recently. He flipped though the pages where there were picture of Xiumin and chen at their concert in China. Tao and Kris were posing in the mirror and out shopping in Gucci. Luhan and Lay were both in the dance room practicing their routine.

They missed being able to see each other all the time. It must be especially hard for Sehun and Luhan, but we are all in pain sometimes. But the happiness when they're all together spreads as quickly as a disease. Being able to talk about everything that has happened and how much they've missed each other.

He flipped through a few more pages, until he found a picture of Kai and D.O before they debuted. Kyungsoo fully inspected the image and laughed. He continued flipping though the pages and found that there were countless pages of Kai and D.O together.

_The fans must have taken them. They're really good at this kind of stuff. _Kyungsoo though to himself.

He flipped the page once more, and found a picture of fanart in there. Kyungsoo immediately blushed when he saw the picture. It was a picture of him sitting on top of Kai.

He was going to close the book, but he couldn't restrain his eyes from looking at the seductiveness in Kai's eyes as he gazed at Kyungsoo.

"What are you looking at?" A voice from the sofa surprised D.O. He hadn't heard Kai come into the room so he instinctively closed the book and hid it behind his back.

"N-n-nothing!" D.O turned around quickly, still blushing like a tomato.

"Really? What's that you're looking at then?" Kai got up from the couch and started to walk towards Kyungsoo.

"I-it's really nothing. J-just a book." D.O flinched at Kai's sudden movements. Kai was grinning because he loved teasing D.O like this. He was so innocent.

Kai kept closing in on Kyungsoo until he was pinned against the shelf. Kai placed one of his hands on the edge of the shelf and looked down at Kyungsoo.

The words Jongin had said earlier rung though Kyungsoo's head, questioning itself countless times.

D.O looked up at Jongin, still blushing.

"K-kai, what did you mean by-" Before he could finish his sentence, D.O thought of the fanart he had just seen. Careless? Could it be that? Is what Kai said and the picture related?

This time when D.O looked up at Kai's grinning face, Kai was surprised at his expression. D.O was now blushing so hard that even his ears were red. Kai felt a weird kind of attraction to this face.

"Kyung-" D.O escaped from Kai's trap and ran to the hallway and stopped.

"Uh…. I just remembered! I-I have something…. to do…" Kyungsoo tried to make his lie as believable as possible, but of course, he wasn't very good at lying, so Kai knew right away.

"D.O, wait!" Kai went to chase after him, but he had already shut himself inside of their room.

DING DING

The doorbell rang, and Kai turned to go get it. He opened the door to find Sehun and Suho standing there with make-up on, that was probably for their shoot earlier. Sehun was also holding 6 cups of coffee that he had brought back with him.

"Welcome back." Kai said and turned around to go back to his room.

"Wait, Kai! The manager wants to see you. He's waiting just downstairs." Suho grabbed Kai's hand before he went any further.

Kai looked back at his room door in disappointment, and turned back to face Suho.

"I guess it can't be helped." Jongin nodded to Suho and he released Kai's arm. Kai walked to the closet and flung on a shirt and put on his jordans.

"Come back soon, otherwise the coffee will be cold!" Sehun called after Kai as he walked to the kitchen to put the steaming hot coffee down

He raced to the door and ran down the stairs to where Suho said the manager was. He met the manager, and they both walked out the door towards the car to talk.

Sehun picked up two of the coffee cups and walked towards Baekyeol's room. He opened the door and found the two of them playing PlayStation and eating chips while sitting on a huge beanbag. Both of the beds were single beds and one was on the right while the other was on the left. The TV was in the far right corner of the room and the beanbag leaned against Baekhyun's bed on the right. In between their beds there was a carpet that had all the shades of blue on it to match the dark blue walls.

"Coffee." Sehun walked towards the two of them and asked where to put them.

"Just on the table next to Yeol, thanks." Baekhyun said, not turning his gaze to Sehun. Instead they were both very concentrated on the game they were playing.

"Sorry for intruding." Sehun waved goodbye to them and left the room that smelt like sweet chili chips.

He returned to the kitchen to find Suho already drinking his coffee.

"Hyung, can you bring Kyunsoo and Kai-hyungs coffee?" Sehun looked at Suho with pitiful eyes and Suho fell for it too easily that Sehun was actually slightly disappointed.

"Sure." Suho picked up D.O and Kai's coffee in one hand while he held his in the other. He walked towards their room and knocked with his foot.

"Kyungsoo, can I come in?" Suho asked though the door. He was then greeted by Kyungsoo and welcomed inside. Suho passed D.O his coffee and sat on the floor next to the table.

"How was the shoot?" D.O asked before taking a sip of his coffee and sat in front of Suho.

"Oh, it went well," Suho replied with a heartwarming smile. "but it's a bit tiring posing for 2 hours."

D.O laughed at this because he knew the pain just as well, but as long as they enjoyed it, it didn't matter.

The time was just a little past 15:00, and Suho and Kyungsoo had talked quite a lot now.

"D.O-yah, do you know what's up with Kai?" Suho looked Kyungsoo in the eyes with complete seriousness in his voice. D.O hesitated a little before answering.

"I-I'm not… really sure." He said and looked down at his hands that were cupped around his coffee cup.

"Hmm. He seems like he's really bothered by it, and because you two live in the same room and are closest to him, I thought you would know." Suho rested his arm behind him.

These words hit Kyungsoo a little hard. He was the closest to Kai, yet he didn't even know half of his problems. D.O started to think negatively about this and his sad face started to show.

"Kyungsoo?" Suho asked from across the table and lifted up his hand to try and reach D.O's face, but he knocked over his coffee cup and the coffee spread from the table and got on D.O's shirt.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Thank god its not hot, but it'll stain if you keep it like this." Suho's concern made Kyungsoo return to his senses a little.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I'll just change into another shirt." Kyungsoo reassured Suho by putting his hand on Suho's arm.

Kyungsoo got up from the floor and wondered around the room to see if there was any shirts lying around that he could use.

"Oh, do you want me to go get you a shirt?" Suho asked this and got up to walk towards the door. Just then, Kyungsoo spotted a white shirt on the floor next to Kai's bed.

"It's okay, I've got one." D.O walked over to the shirt and picked it up.

"Are you sure?" Suho asked and came a little closer to him.

"Yea, its fine." D.O smiled at him and started to take off his shirt. The black shirt was soaked in coffee, but luckily the shirt wasn't white, so it didn't look like it was going to stain it, if he washed it.

As he finished taking off his shirt, he dropped his black, coffee-stained shirt into the dirty laundry basket.

D.O was just about to put on the white shirt that he had found, when the door flung open.

In the doorway, Kai stood bewildered by the scene he saw and just stood there.

He first looked at Suho who was right in front of the door, slightly blushing and looking to his right. Kai followed his gaze and found D.O, in just underwear carrying one of Kai's shirts.

Kai nearly flipped his table.

He immediately glared at Suho and walked towards him.

"It's a mistake, Kai. There's nothing going on here." Suho realized the look of hatred in Kai's eyes while he looked at Suho.

"Heh~ What's a mistake? I just walked into my own room to find you together in a room with my naked Kyungsoo. What is there to misunderstand here?" Kai blurted out with no hesitation.

D.O flinched at the words Kai had said.

_Did he just say __**my naked Kyungsoo**__? _Kyungsoo started to blush really hard and he pressed Kai's shirt against his chest tightly.

"D.O, you know that I meant no harm." Suho looked over to Kyungsoo who nodded at his remark.

Kai just got even more pissed off and chased Suho out of the room and slammed the door shut, leaving just Kai and Kyungsoo in the room. They stood in silence for a while until Kai turned his body towards D.O and looked at his still deep flushed face.

"What's with the shirt?" Kai asked in low voice.

"…I…uhm…Suho spilt coffee…" D.O's vocabulary started to go blank and he said what he could.

D.O gaze resulted as him staring up at Kai's face innocently with this "O_O" face.

Kai once again noticed Kyungsoo's beauty. He had perfectly arranged brown hair, big round eyes, an innocent face, a small, thin body and the shirt he was holding made his skin look paler.

Jongin paid attention to every detail of D.O until he noticed that he had been starring so long that Kyungsoo's face had turned red.

"K-kai… shirt…" D.O took the shirt and held it in front of Kai. He must of thought that Kai was angry because D.O was using his shirt.

"You'll catch a cold." Jongin simply said this and walked towards D.O until he was standing in front of him. "Put it on."

These commanding words made D.O a little tense. They would normally give him a relieving feeling, but the tone Kai used was different from normal.

Kyungsoo nodded and slipped his arms in the holes of the shirt.

"Coffee." D.O heard Kai say as he lifted up his arms to get into the shirt.

As he was putting his head through the shirt, he felt Kai move in closer, his warmth eventually touched his. He felt Jongin bend down in front of him so that he was breathing on Kyungsoo's neck. Jongin's arms wrapped around Kyunsoo's bare waist making D.O jump.

"J-jongin?! What are you-" D.O was lost in confusion when Kai licked D.O's chest.

"Hyaa!" He let out a slight cry of shock and quivered in Kai's arms.

"D.O-yah," Kai's low voice returned to D.O's ears, but his arms were still wrapped around the older's waist. "I have been trying to hold back for a while now…. but today really triggered my resistance."

Kyungsoo wasn't scared, but he was anxious as to what Kai was trying to say.

"I-I don't… understand." D.O replied to him.

Kai squeezed D.O a little tighter and brought him in closer. D.O still couldn't see what was going on because his head was still in the shirt. Kai then started to chuckle in his low voice. The chuckle didn't sound like a happy chuckle, but more like a sarcastic chuckle. Kyungsoo didn't like this, so he got through the rest of the shirt.

"D.O-yah," Kai said again, but this time, Kyungsoo was looking straightforward at Kai's broad shoulders while he talked to him right next to his ear. "I'll explain it so that you can understand."

"Don't let others see you."

This startled D.O even more.

"Don't let others touch you."

"Don't show too much skin around them."

"Don't let other people into our room."

"Don't let them touch you in here."

D.O carefully listened to Kai's selfish requests and blushed until his ears while trying to think of what to say.

"In this room… You're mine." Kai finished speaking and released D.O from the embrace and took a good look at D.O's face to see if he had grabbed the situation yet.

D.O couldn't make eye contact with Kai. It would make things go bad. Kyungsoo tried to think of a way to escape.

"Um… I have to…" Kyungsoo started to speak and walked quickly to the door. Just when he was about to open it, Kai grabbed D.O's wrist and pulled him back. Kai pushed him against the door, so he had nowhere left to run to.

"K-k-kai?" D.O finally looked up at Kai's face and in frustration, Kai pressed his lips against Kyungsoo's.

Their warm lips touched and ended a few seconds later. Kai looked at D.O's face, and saw that he was embarrassed, but he kept looking at Kai and then almost immediately averting his eyes.

"Don't tease me, you're too cute." Kai kissed D.O again, this time he went further into it. It was obvious to Kai that this was his first kiss, because he didn't know what to do.

_How cute. Let's tease some more._ Kai grinned as he went even further this time. Kai brought his hand up to Kyungsoo's chin and motioned him to open it. He slipped his tongue into Kyungsoo's mouth making him moan at the intrusion.

"Mmhf.." D.O grabbed Kai's shoulders to push away, but his attempt was weak in embarrassment.

Jongin twirled his tongue inside of Kyungsoo's mouth, exploring every corner of it. He suckled on his lips and entwined his tongue with D.O's.

"Umgg…. ah…mmn" D.O's moans started to get Kai worked up and he did a couple more tricks before he pulled out of Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kyungsoo took time to catch his breath and Kai examined Kyungsoo's now swollen lips and the moisture on his tongue that dripped down the sides of his mouth.

_Sexy. _

"J-jongin! Why'd you do that?! I-I'm a m-man you know…" D.O wiped the moisture from his mouth and tried to back up a little, but realized that Kai had him where he wanted him.

"I know very well that you're a man," Jongin looked into D.O's eyes seriously before a smirk broke out across his face, "But, who's the one who made me like this? Who's the one who makes me go crazy with jealousy?"

All of the questions came at the confused Kyungsoo and he stared at Kai.

"O_O" D.O tried to think of people that could make Kai go crazy with jealousy. His eyes flew around the room trying to look for clues, but he returned to Jongin's gaze, still confused.

"Don't make that face, It'll make me fall for you all over again." Kai's grin consumed his face again and pulled D.O into a tight hug.

"It's you. My dear Kyungie, I love you. You make me go so crazy, so just be mine?" Kai whispered these words into D.O's ear in a low seductive voice, which made Kyungsoo blush until he looked like a tomato.

"Hn…" D.O mumbled his embarrassment into Kai shoulder.

"Hm? Kyungsoo, do you love me?" Kai asked him and squeezed D.O even more.

"…I.. don't…know…" D.O obviously didn't know how to react to such a sudden event, but his embarrassment gave Jongin positive signs.

Kai released D.O from the hug and D.O immediately covered his face.

"What, are you hiding? Kyungsoo, show me your face…" Kai tried to pull D.O's hands away from his face, but he resisted. An idea then came to Kai's mind.

"Kyungsoo. If you don't show me your face, I'll do something even more embarrassing to you…" As soon as Kyungsoo heard these words, he quickly took his hands away from his face, which revealed his blushing face and wide eyes that stared right at Kai.

Kai surprised him when he kissed him again. This time, Jongin didn't show any signs of stopping or holding back. D.O clutched onto Kai's clothes to support his unsteady body.

Jongin brought his right hand to D.O's hip and slowly traced his fingers up the side of his body. The traced up D.O's spine, all the way up to his neck and Jongin's fingers buried themselves in Kyungsoo's soft, brown hair. He then gently pushed D.O's head forward into Kai's and he responded with impressive moans.

Kai's tongue entered D.O mouth and began to swirl around his again. Kai suddenly felt Kyungsoo trying to overpower Jongin's tongue, causing them both to blush. Jongin accepted his challenge and they tried to overpower each other. Kai knew that D.O's was inexperienced with these kinds of things, and he took that as his advantage.

Kai pressed his tongue upwards to the roof of D.O's mouth and gently stroked it. "Hnng! nmm.." D.O felt shiver go down his spine and he gave in.

They finally pulled out of the kiss and caught their breath.

"Haha, I didn't think you'd fight back. You're so cute." Kai's smiling face suddenly disappeared and he was overcome by the sudden lust for D.O.

"J-jongin?" D.O raised up his left hand to touch Kai's cheek.

_Not enough. _Kai was far from satisfied.

Kai dug into D.O's neck, planting kisses down his neck. He started gnawing at D.O's collarbone and he let out a small yelp.

"YA! what are you-" D.O snapped at Kai, but he didn't listen and carried on kissing him. Kai's hands slowly made their way and he placed one on D.O wrist and the other on his stomach.

"J-jongin…" D.O turned around in panic, but Kai worked with this. D.O was now facing the door and Kai was right behind him, and it looked like he had set up this trap.

"You are really not on guard. Look at these legs, and the oversized shirt. It's very seductive, D.O." Kai moved his hand from D.O's stomach and placed it on the back of Kyungsoo's thin thighs.

"Uhnng.. how is that…" D.O looked back at Kai, blushing.

"Everybody saw your skin this morning, and you even let Suho in here alone. I'm sure he wasn't able to hold back as well." Kai's moved his left hand, that held D.O's wrist, above D.O's head, which lifted Kyungsoo's shirt slightly, revealing his black underwear.

"T-that's because my clothes weren't there…" D.O said.

"That's true. It still pisses me off though. You're mine, Kyungsoo. Mine alone." Kai placed his right leg in between D.O's and grinded against him. He pulled D.O's head closer to his again and kissed him. His masculinity had come out and was taking over D.O's body.

"Hnn…ughm..ha.." D.O's moans vibrated through Jongin's mouth and he reached his hand up to Kyungsoo's chest.

"Mmnn!" Kai had placed his hand on D.O's chest and his fingers had started to tease Kyungsoo's nipple.

"K-kai, there is…" D.O attempted to pull away from the kiss to stop Jongin from going any further, but Kai had turned into a beast for today.

Kai agreed to break off the kiss, but as soon as D.O turned around, Kai picked him up, princess style, and carried him towards their beds. D.O and Kai's beds were originally a king size bed, and sometimes they put the two beds together, so they had more room.

Kai dropped Kyungsoo into the soft bed and climbed on top of him.

"Jongin, wait a secon-" D.O held up his hand, but Kai interrupted again.

"I don't wanna. I've been waiting for you, and you've been driving me crazy recently. You also hang out with Chanyeol a lot recently and he touches you… That's why I'm not stopping."

D.O looked at the desperate Jongin and signaled him to come closer. Jongin leaned in, placing his head next to D.O's.

"T-t-take care… of me…" D.O only managed to say these words even though there was so much more that he wanted to say to Kai.

Kai nodded at D.O and smiled at him. Kai started by taking off his shirt, revealing his well-toned body and his beautifully tanned skin. He leaned his head in again.

"Touch me." To D.O's surprise, Kai was serious about this. D.O hesitated and his hand shook a little.

Kai touched D.O's hand and reassured him before placing the hand on Jongin's chest. Kyungsoo could feel the fast heartbeat of his partner that was truthfully showing his love for Kyungsoo.

Kai enjoyed Kyungsoo's reaction and took he lifted Kyungsoo to take his shirt off. Kyungsoo felt embarrassed at the feeling of Jongin's piercing stare on his body, and he felt inferior when compared to Kai's body.

D.O wasn't the type of person to care much about muscles or build, which meant if anything, his body was pale and squishy.

"Hehehe, you're getting shy." Kai chuckled at D.O's squishiness and at how cute he was.

"I'm not cute." D.O replied and he pulled Kai into a kiss. His sudden action surprised even Kai, and D.O pulled out shortly after. He didn't look Jongin in the eye and he looked to the side, blushing.

"So handsome." Kai decided this was the best solution and turned D.O's head so they could kiss again. Kai's hand began to play with Kyungsoo's chest, making him moan. He could still smell the faint smell of coffee from earlier.

_Good. He seems to be feeling it._ Kai felt confident enough to head towards D.O's lower body.

He placed a hand on D.O's thigh and spread them apart, so Kai could be between them. He slid his hand up to Kyungsoo's crotch, and D.O closed legs slightly in embarrassment.

_Hehe, so innocent._ Kai smirked at D.O's reaction, and he rubbed him up a little.

"Hmmnn!" A moan escaped Kyungsoo's mouth, which surprised himself and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Kai was quickly turned on by Kyungsoo's innocent reactions. Jongin kept rubbing against D.O causing him to moan at every movement that Kai made. Jongin slowly picked up the pace, as he was feeling it soon.

"in…Jongin…mnn.. soon.. I'm.." D.O seduced Kai once again through his moans. D.O started to clutch onto the sheets in attempt to hold it in.

"Kai.. I'm.. haa…mnn..unngg!" D.O released inside of his underwear, and he fell back into the sheets and sank in relief. Kai was now hard himself, and Kyungsoo seemed to also be feeling it again.

"Take these off." Kai tugged at D.O's underwear. Kyungsoo was still catching his breath, so Kai decided to take them off for him.

Kai wasn't sure how embarrassed one could possibly get, but this was definitely Jongin's first time seeing D.O so embarrassed by something. His face had turned dark red all the way up to his ears, and his eyes were big and wide.

"Stop turning me on, damn it. You're too cute." Kai half whined to D.O. Jongin moved his hands to Kyungsoo's thighs and bent them upwards.

"Wahh!" D.O attempted to close his legs again, but ended up pressing them against Kai's waist.

"What's wrong?" Jongin looked at D.O confused.

"Embarrassing… position…" Kyungsoo continued to sub-consciously entertain Jongin with his innocence. Kai felt as though he was going to turn Kyungsoo into a less innocent person.

"Kai… quickly.." D.O mumbled to Kai again and he regained his senses.

Kai positioned his fingers at Kyungsoo's entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay? I don't want to hurt you…" D.O had always though Kai was a very kind and understanding person, so he smiled in reply to Jongin's kindness.

Kai slowly pushed one finger in and stopped for a moment so Kyungsoo could get used to it.

D.O thought the feeling was very strange and uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything yet.

Kai finally started to move the finger until he'd gotten used to it. Kai then added another finger, and waited again before moving them.

Instead of an uncomfortable feeling, this time, D.O began to feel some pleasure.

"Hnn…uhn" D.O let out quiet moans and then Kai added the last finger.

"I… hurry… inside.." D.O didn't want to wait anymore, so Kai could feel pleasure too after all his restraint.

Jongin moved his fingers around some more before finally pulling out. He positioned himself in front of D.O.

"Hold on tight." Kai motioned D.O to place his arms around his neck.

Kai thrust into Kyungsoo, and they both moaned in relief. Jongin started to move at a slow pace, and gradually got quicker.

"Ah.. uhnn..mn.." Kyungsoo's moans increased and Kai let out some every now and then. He thrust into D.O and tried a different angle, this time, he felt more pleasure.

"Hunng! Ahh..hn" Kyungsoo let out a higher pitched moan.

_Here._ Kai smirked and began to constantly thrust into that part of D.O.

"Jongin…I'm..hnn..close.." Kai took note and thrusted even harder.

"Kyungie…hn.. I love you…" Kai whispered.

"I'm…hnn cumming…" Kai managed to thrust into D.O a few more times before they both reached their climax.

Kai collapsed onto D.O's body and their sweat mixed as well as their passion.

"Kyungsoo, was it okay?" Kai asked him.

D.O nodded at him and Kai smiled in relief that hadn't messed up.

"Jongin." Kai turned his head to D.O's and looked at him. "I love you…?"

Kai laughed at D.O's sudden confession.

"I love you too, so don't walk around half naked in the dorms when everybody is looking. Only I'm allowed to see that." Kai smiled a devilish smile at him. "By the way, did you find your clothes?"

"No." D.O answered.

"They're under the bed." Kai chuckled at Kyungsoo's stare. Because this time it looked like this:

O/~/O


	3. Girlfriend?

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had always gotten along well. They were always together, when eating, sleeping, playing, singing, dancing, messing around. The other members had said countless times that they were a match made in heaven. They were never apart. Even during their pre-debut days, they had been close friends that frequently saw each other.

To this day, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are still best friends. Or so, you could say. The relationship between the two was put as best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But, there were times when they both thought differently.

It was a normal day in the dorms of Exo-k. Their schedule wasn't as packed as usual, so they had a lot of free time. Baekhyun knew that most of them would come home and sleep as much as they could, so they wouldn't overwork themselves. Baekhyun though, had a call from his mother saying that she wanted to see him.

Baekhyun wasn't all that worried about it, but he was curious as to why his mother had asked to see him out of the blue. She wouldn't usually go out of her way to see him.

_Was she sick? Were my family sick? Did something happen?_

"Baekhyun-ah! Come on, we're leaving." The familiar voice that came from the hallway belonged to Suho.

Baekhyun got up from his bed and walked out to the hallway. He walked towards the member's shoe closet and opened the doors to find his white shoes.

"You don't even have your shoes on? Come on, Baekie, manager-hyung is waiting." Chanyeol was standing beside Suho at the door looking at Bacon as he put his shoes on.

"Hehe, mianhae XP" Baekhyun knew that doing aegyo to Chanyeol would make him not so mad, so he winked and stuck his tongue out at him.

Chanyeol's face broke into a wide smile as he laughed at Baekhyun. The happy virus was back.

Baekhyun finished tying his shoelaces and got up.

"Let's go." Sehun impatiently opened the door and walked out first. Suho grinned and chased after the maknae. As usual, Kai and D.O were walking behind them talking about something that made them both smile. Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked together like always as well.

It was always like this, although Baekhyun felt bad for Sehun and Suho. Sehun wasn't able to stick with Luhan and Suho wasn't able to stick with Lay. But over time, Suho and Sehun had gotten closer and got along well.

"Baekie," Chanyeol's voice alarmed Baekhyun as they walked down the down the stairs, just behind the Kaisoo couple.

"Hmm. Wae?" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol just stared at Baekhyun. He stared into the older's eyes as if he wanted to say something, but remained silent.

"W-waerae?" Baekhyun turned his head away flustered and Chanyeol laughed at him.

Chanyeol placed his hand on Baekhyun's head and gently rubbed it. "Nothing. Hehe."

The tree was smiling. He seemed to be in a very good mood today, but Bacon didn't know the reason at the time.

"You're so weird, Yeol." Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol's weirdness and they reached the parking lot.

The six of the members got into a black van that drove them to the studio.

**3 hours later**

Their schedule had just ended and exo-k were exhausted.

"Ja, let's go home then." Suho sighed away his tiredness and told the members to jump back into the van.

They all got into the van and their manager drove them back to the dorm.

"Ah, I'm so tired lately, I can't lift one more finger!" Sehun complained with his poker face as he stared out the window of the van.

"At least we get the rest of today off." D.O added to Sehun's comment and patted the maknae's shoulder.

"Everybody, get some sleep, okay? We might not be able to get much sleep sooner or later, so take this chance." Suho reminded them that the schedule had become quite busy recently, so they should think about getting some rest ahead of time.

They reached the dorms and each of the members went to their rooms. D.O was practically carrying Kai to their room as he slept on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"God, you're so heavy, why do you do this to me?" Kyungsoo seemed to be communicating with Satan as he dragged Jongin into his room and closed the door shut with his foot.

Suho and Sehun wandered into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. They both seemed disappointed by the lack of food they had in stock. The disappointment didn't last for long when Sehun opened the cupboard above the stove, and reached up to pull out two packets of chips (crisps). Both their faces brightened up after seeing the miracle happen in Sehun's hands. The two happy kids then walked off to their bedroom together.

The dorm once again fell silent, with only Chanyeol and Baekhyun together in the hallway.

"Baekie bacon," Chanyeol slumped onto Baekhyun's back and rested his head in the smaller's neck. "I'm tired. Let's sleep."

"Hah? Why should I-" Before the blonde had any time to complain, Chanyeol swept Baekhyun from his feet and threw him over the taller's shoulders.

"YA! What are-"

"God, shh. Bacon, you're so noisy." Chanyeol scolded Baekhyun and laughed. Chanyeol continued walking down the hallway until they reached the last door, which was their room.

Chanyeol flung the door open and dropped Baekhyun on the bed that was in the middle of the room. Chanyeol didn't like sleeping alone, so he usually joint his bed with Baekhyun's and slept next to him.

The tree kicked the door shut lazily with his foot and he turned towards Baekhyun, who was now sitting on the bed facing him. His smile reached all the way to his ears and walked towards the bed and sat next to Bacon.

"The heating again, Baek?" Chanyeol had realized how unusually warm it was inside the room.

"Cause it's cold." Baekhyun simply answered.

"Ha~ Well, it can't be helped." Chanyeol sighed as he stood up and took off his grey pullover. He then started to unbutton his shirt and took the belt from his pants and placed them on the desk next to the bed.

"I'm going to go-"

"No." Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun before he could stand up and pushed him down on the bed. Chanyeol pulled the covers over them and hugged Baekhyun's body tight. Baekhyun innocently blushed as he breathed in the smell of chanyeol's chest.

"Ya! Can't breathe-" Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away for just enough time to turn away from him, so his back was facing the dumb tree. But Chanyeol's fast reflexes grabbed Bacon again and pulled him towards Chanyeol's chest.

"You, I can't sleep if your not here, so stay with me, Baekie." Chanyeol's voice resonated through Baekhyun's ears and made him shiver. He didn't say anything else, but quietly submitted to Chanyeol.

And so they both fell asleep, the taller hugging the smaller close.

**2 hours later**

Baekhyun was awakened by Chanyeol's breath on the back of his neck and a sudden increase of strength in his embrace.

_This dumb tree. He's like a fucking koala, embracing me like this._

Baekhyun attempted to get out of Chanyeol's embrace, but realized that Chanyeol's hands had somehow found their way up Baek's shirt and were wrapped around the older's chest.

Baekhyun took his chance to blush and tried to move around to release his grip. He slowly held Chanyeol's arms and guided them out of his shirt before placing them on Chanyeol's stomach.

Baekhyun was free. He quietly got up from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping tree, and made his way to the door. Baekhyun slowly turned the handle and opened it until he could fit his body through. He then closed the door after him before heading towards the shoe closet.

He opened the closet doors to reveal all of the shoes of Exo-k (they have a LOT of shoes…) and Baekhyun searched for his white Jordans. He found them at the back and took them out to slip onto his feet. He quickly tied the shoelaces and grabbed a black trench coat from the hangers and walked out the front door.

Baekhyun slowly started to walk down the stairs, and then he started to think about why his Mom wanted to see him all of a sudden. He wasn't sure, which made his concern stronger. He started to walk a little faster, until his worry took over and he started to skip some of the steps on the stairs. He reached the ground floor and turned to find the door. He opened the door, and checked if his fans had seen him or were waiting for him, but it seemed nobody had noticed.

Baekhyun decided to put on a pair of sunglasses anyway and walked down the quiet empty street. He walked on for about ten minutes until he turned round a corner and found the coffee shop his Mom was waiting for him in. He ran to the shop and found the table where his Mom was sitting at.

Baekhyun's Mom resembled Baekhyun a lot. She also, had the same blonde dyed hair and their eyes were almost identical to each other. She was a little smaller than Baekhyun, but was average height for a woman her age.

"Baekhyun, how are you?" To Baekhyun's surprise, she looked more relaxed than he expected, but he sighed in relief at this.

She stood up from her seat and walked over to hug her son. He returned the hug and turned his gaze to the table.

"Sit down, for now." She gave a reassuring smile to Baekhyun and he nodded and sat in the seat opposite her. He couldn't help but look at his Mom's face with worry, as if she was going to spill some unpleasant news.

"What's with the face?" Baekhyun's Mom's smile disappeared at the sight of her son worrying.

"No, didn't you call me here to tell me something?" Baekhyun asked her.

"Yeah, but it's nothing bad, so relax." His Mom smiled again to her son and turned to the seat beside her. She grabbed something and put it on the table and pushed it slightly towards Baekhyun.

"What's this?" The box that was placed on the table startled Baekhyun. It was a big spotless white box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"What do you mean, what is it? It's your present of course." His Mom laughed at Baekhyun's confusion as he observed the box some more.

"Present? For what? Did something happen?" Baekhyun still hadn't gotten his head around the situation yet, which made Baekhyun's Mom laugh even more.

"Silly, it's your Birthday tomorrow. Happy birthday, my son. I decided to give it to you early because work is getting busy and I won't be able to see you easily." She smiled ever so warmly at Baekhyun and tucked her long hair behind her ear.

"Birthday…" Baekhyun came to the sudden realization that tomorrow was his birthday, and he had forgotten all about it. "I had completely forgotten…" Baekhyun laughed at himself.

"Open it, open it!" Baekhyun's Mom looked like she was looking forward to seeing Baekhyun's reaction to the present. Just like how a kid looks forward to opening their Christmas presents.

Baekhyun pulled the red ribbon and set it aside on the table. He lifted the top layer of the box and looked inside. His face fell in shock and looked up at his Mom in disbelief.

"T-this, you're giving it to me?!"

"Yes, of course." His Mom continued to smile at his reaction.

After the two of them shared some of their stories with each other over coffee and cake, Baekhyun's Mom said she had another appointment, so she had to leave.

"Call me, Baekhyun, and I'll come and see you if I can." Baekhyun's Mom waved at Baekhyun and smiled before leaving and walked down the street until not even her shadow could be seen.

Baekhyun felt great. He walked home with his present under his arm. When he reached the building, he ran up the stairs, skipping steps. When he reached the door, he could hear the voices of Suho and Sehun.

The doorknob twisted and Baekhyun walked in.

"Welcome back. Where were you?" Suho greeted Baekhyun as he untied his shoes and put them in the closet.

"Just with my Mom and my girlfriend…" Baekhyun avoided eye contact with the two of them and took off his trench coat and hung it up.

"Girlfriend?!" Suho's mouth dropped.

Baekhyun just pointed to the box he was holding and then walked off into the living room.

He sat down on the white sofa and opened the box once again. He took the object out to examine it some more and Sehun and Suho came and sat with him.

"What? It's just that?" Sehun looked disappointed. Suho was just utterly confused.

"She's new, smells good, and works really well." Baekhyun praised the present he had received from his Mom.

"So weird." Sehun got bored and walked back into the kitchen. Baekhyun also eventually got up and walked back to his room, leaving the confused Suho alone.

"Aigoo. Everything is so boring right now. Something interesting should happen soon. Hyung, cure me, I'm so bored."

Sehun came back from the kitchen and collapsed onto poor Suho, who was squished by the younger's body.

"Ya, S-sehun, you can't sleep here…" Suho attempted to move Sehun upper body off of his lower body, but Sehun just pushed Suho down onto the sofa and laid on top of him.

"I'm tired." Sehun ignored Suho's panicking.

"haaaaaaah…. Ommmaaaaaaa!" Suho called soullessly for his mom as he was slowly crushed by the younger's body.

Baekhyun opened his door happily, and just as he did, Chanyeol bumped into him.

"Baek, where did you go? I woke up cold because you weren't there." Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and looked down at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was about to tell Chanyeol about the present but then came to the conclusion that if he did, Chanyeol would try to steal it or/and eventually break it.

Baekhyun hid the box behind his back discreetly and returned his gaze to Chanyeol.

"I just went to the coffee shop with my mom." Baekhyun white lied.

Baekhyun had always thought that Chanyeol was an easy person to trick, but sometimes he would have some kind of way of figuring stuff out at some point.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun for a couple seconds before nodding.

"I see. Is she well?"

"Yeah, she looks well."

"I'm heading out for a while, but I'll be back before dinner."

Baekhyun moved to one side, still hiding the box, letting Chanyeol out of the room.

"Well, have a safe trip." Baekhyun waved at Chanyeol and he replied with a smile and walked towards the door and left.

Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol hadn't seen the box, and so he went into his room, closed the door.

_Where should I hide it? He's tall, so if I put it somewhere high, he'd find it easily. _

Baekhyun wandered around the room, trying to find a place he could hide the box, but he didn't find anywhere. Baekhyun sighed and sat on his side of the bed. Then the idea hit him.

There was a small gap between his bed and the side of the wall, so he shoved the present in the gap. It fit perfectly.

Baekhyun grinned to himself.

_Now you'll never find it, Park Chanyeol! Kekekekeke~_

**40 minutes later**

"Ya, everybody! Dinner's ready!" D.O's low voice could be heard from the kitchen, along with the sound of clattering plates and pots.

Baekhyun's stomach started to growl just thinking about food. He had just been sitting on the bed, admiring the present when D.O had called. He gently put the present back in the box and hit it behind his bed and made sure nobody could see it. He left the room and walked down the hallway until he ran into Sehun coming out of his room.

"Ah, Hyung. About the present-" Sehu started.

"Don't say anything about it. Other's will find out." Baekhyun warned the maknae and they both walked into the kitchen.

Suho, Kai and D.O were already seated at the table by the time they had arrived.

"Oh, oh, what smells so good?" Sehun sniffed the air and quickly took the seat in front of Suho, next to Kai.

Baekhyun took the seat next to D.O opposite of a still empty seat.

"Chanyeol is still not back?" Suho asked Baekhyun from beside D.O.

"Y-yeah. I guess. He said he'd be back before dinner though so-"

Just then, the front door opened and Chanyeol, who was in a black coat, entered the house.

"Speak of the devil." D.O said and stood up to grab the plates.

"Says you." Kai laughed.

"Sorry I'm late, manager-hyung wanted to talk." Chanyeol took off his shoes and coat in a hurry to join the others at the table.

D.O had prepared Dak gal bi (spicy chicken stir fry) that smelt like heaven. Kyungsoo came back and passed the plates around so the members could get their own portions.

Sehun didn't hold back and jumped in first to get his portion. Suho then got his. Kai being the generous gentleman he his, picked up D.O plate and put his portion onto D.O's plate before helping himself. Kyungsoo thanked Jongin and Jongin's face lit up with a smile.

Chanyeol finally came and sat down next to Kai, opposite Baekhyun. It was obvious Chanyeol was starving because his eyes were glittering and his mouth was watering.

"Yeol, you can eat first." Baekhyun allowed the starving Chanyeol to get his portion first and a giant smile spread across his face as he thanked Baekhyun.

Chanyeol stood up and grabbed the wooden spoon to serve for himself. He then sat down again, allowing Baekhyun to stand up and get his serving. He was serving the food when Suho started speaking.

"Baekhyun, about earlier," Baekhyun raised his head to meet Suho's curious eyes. "You're girlfriend is-"

Suho was cut off by Sehun who had quickly stood up and blocked Suho's mouth, preventing him from saying the rest.

"Shh, Suho." Sehun, as the youngest, knew about the love in this dorm. He told Suho to keep quiet about this because things could get messy if the members found out.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Kai spat out half of his food and Chanyeol choked on his water in shock.

"O-oh… yeah…" Baekhyun was hesitant in answering, not knowing where the conversation might get him.

Chanyeol shot a glare at Baekhyun when they made eye contact.

"Wah~ Uri Baekhyun has finally become a man, huh?" Kai was more pleased and proud than any of the members.

"Kai, sit down." D.O commanded, and Kai obeyed within seconds and continued eating.

The food that had started out as delicious, was now tasteless to Baekhyun.

Once they finished their food, each of the members got up to put their plates away. D.O and Kai started doing the washing up, while Sehun was poking Suho's stomach to stop him from saying unnecessary things about Baekhyun's new girlfriend. Sehun eventually stopped poking Suho and dragged him away to their room.

"Sorry, hyung." Sehun whispered to Baekhyun apologetically as Suho was dragged away.

Baekhyun decided that he should just head back to his room. He walked down the hallway, listening to nothing but the sound of his footsteps and the plates being cleaned up. He continued walking and turned left at the corner. That's when he noticed that the sound of the footsteps weren't his.

Just as Baekhyun was in front his bedroom door, he turned around to find Chanyeol walking towards him at a quickening pace. Baekhyun opened the door and took a few steps back into the room and Chanyeol followed him inside and shut the door loudly.

Silence

"C-chanyeol?" Baekhyun's voice was nervously asked.

"You…" Chanyeol started and continued walking towards him. Baekhyun was still backing up until he hit the wall and Chanyeol closed in on him.

"You, really have a girlfriend?" Chanyeol's face serious and irritated as he looked at Baekhyun in the eyes.

Baekhyun thought that he should maybe tell Chanyeol about his girlfriend. But he decided not to.

"Y-yeah, I do." Baekhyun's answer didn't sound as convincing as he thought it would.

"Really? My clumsy, bacon got a girlfriend?" Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's chin up with his hand and looked deep into the older's eyes.

_My? Who does he think he is saying such things so shamelessly? _Baekhyun blushed at the words "My clumsy bacon"

"W-who's yours? I-I have a girlfriend you know…" Baekhyun blushed and looked away from Chanyeol's eyes towards the bed where the present was hiding.

Chanyeol was silent for a moment, as if he was preparing to say something big.

"Fine. But you'll see soon." Chanyeol turned away from Baekhyun and walked out the door in what Baekhyun saw as anger.

_Anger? Is he really angry? At what?_ Baekhyun wasn't exactly sure why Chanyeol was acting like this, but he didn't like it. Chanyeol had never done this before.

"Whatever, I'm sleepy." Baekhyun sighed and closed the curtains. He walked over to the two beds that were pushed together.

_It seems like just a moment ago we were lying here, Chanyeol._

Baekhyun quietly climbed into bed and let his sleep take over all thoughts that ran through him.

**The following day**

Rays of sunlight that shone through the curtains fell on the young boy's face, waking him up from a long sleep. Baekhyun groaned and scrunched up his face before opening his eyes.

He woke up to the usual white ceiling in a comfortable bed. He turned around to face where Chanyeol's bed was and his eyes flew open with surprise.

Chanyeol's bed was on the other side of the room. Not stuck to Baekhyun's like usual, but furthest away it could get. And in that bed, there was no other than Chanyeol. His back was facing Baekhyun coldly, making him feel sad.

_Why does he feel so far away?_

**2 hours later**

"Come on, we're leaving!" Suho's voice called from the hallway.

Sehun, Kai, D.O, Baekhyun and Chanyeol followed their leader to the van and took off to start their schedule.

Suho was in the passenger seat next to Exo-k's manager. In the middle row Kai sat on the right and Sehun on the left with D.O in the middle. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were left to sit in the back seats.

Suho was talking to the manager, Sehun was listening to his music and Kai and D.O were talking together. Chanyeol and Baekhyun just sat in silence.

Chanyeol hadn't said a word to Baekhyun today, which worried him.

"C-chanyeol, did you sleep well?" Baekhyun panicked trying to find an appropriate question and decided that asking this was the best option for now.

"Hm." Chanyeol grunted in reply without looking at Baekhyun's face, and looked out the window.

Unable to say anything or do anything, Baekhyun sat silently, waiting for Chanyeol to interact to him.

The van arrived at the commercial scene 30 minutes later. Chanyeol still hadn't said anything to Baekhyun. He was avoiding Baekhyun. It was obvious to Baekhyun that he was keeping to himself, and didn't seem to be in a good mood either.

"Okay, lunch time!" The manager took the members to a nearby restaurant center, where they could choose their menu.

Suho and Kai went to the hot dogs and burgers stand, while D.O and Sehun went to the Japanese stand to get sushi and noodles. Chanyeol were once again left alone with each other, but they still refused to talk to each other.

Baekhyun was getting irritated by Chanyeol's actions now, and decided to go on his own. He left Chanyeol standing by the table and went to find some food for himself.

_Watch me. I won't die just because you're not here._

Baekhyun found a stand where they sold Korean food and he ordered some bibimbap. He took the bowl and a two pairs of chopsticks and placed them on a tray and took it back to the table where the members had already returned.

Baekhyun sat down next to D.O and started to eat the bibimbap.

"Hyung, why do have another pair of chopsticks?" Kai asked Baekhyun between bites of hit hotdog.

Baekhyun was surprised when he heard this. He looked down at his tray to find another pair of chopsticks, untouched, sitting there.

Baekhyun had been so used to Chanyeol eating with him that he must have taken another pair of chopsticks for Chanyeol.

"I-I must have taken them by accident. Does somebody need them?" Baekhyun stuttered.

"Don't mind if I do." Sehun took the chopsticks from Baekhyun's hand and broke them open to start eating his noodles.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was mad. He just didn't know why. Why, had the Chanyeol that Baekhyun knew, turned on him like this?

_Why is it that he won't eat with me? Why doesn't he talk to me? Why doesn't he fling his arm around me like he always does? Why, of all people, aren't you paying attention to me?_

**17:00 at the dorm**

The members all arrived back at the dorms and went to their rooms quietly. Fatigue had spread to all of the members, except Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was flaming with anger and confusion as to why Chanyeol was acting like this and Chanyeol was angry at Baekhyun for reasons that he did not know himself.

Baekhyun stormed off quickly to his room and slammed the door shut and threw himself onto the bed. He started to flail around and banged his fists on the bed, cursing under his breath.

"What did I ever do, Park Chanyeol? God, you're so-" Baekhyun couldn't find the words to describe Chanyeol so he sat up on the bed and started punching his pillow.

Just then, Chanyeol entered the room and closed the door behind him. He took a few steps forwards and stopped to look at Baekhyun, who's back was facing him.

Silence

"Problems with your girlfriend?" Chanyeol asked sarcastically.

"No, and why would you care?" Baekhyun bitterly replied to Chanyeol's surprise.

Baekhyun punched the pillow hard one more time before getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol asked, irritation still lingering in his voice.

"For a walk." Baekhyun simply replied and held the doorknob in his right hand.

Baekhyun's hand was stopped by Chanyeol's hand, who had grabbed his wrist to pull it away.

"What are you trying to-" Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol as he turned his head to look at him, but Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun against the door.

"You," Chanyeol grabbed both of Baekhyun's wrists and placed them both against the door, "don't know anything. Girlfriend? You've got to be kidding me."

Baekhyun was scared by Chanyeol's sudden change, but also by the amount of strength Chanyeol used to pin Baekhyun down completely, unable to escape.

"Hah? Am I not able to get a girlfriend?" Baekhyun snapped back at him.

"Yeah. Cause, like I said, you're mine. My bacon only." Baekhyun just stared at Chanyeol in shock with his mouth open and eyes wide. Chanyeol took this opportunity to kiss Baekhyun's lips.

"Mhpm?!" Baekhyun struggled in Chanyeol's grip, but Chanyeol only deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth, sliding against Baekhyun's. Baekhyun's face quickly turned red in embarrassment. Baekhyun bit down on Chanyeol's lip, but Chanyeol showed no reaction to it.

"Hmmn…hpmf..mm" Baekhyun's physical resistance began to weaken against his mental resistance. His moans began to leak through his mouth and his legs began to buckle from Chanyeol's roughness.

The kisses weren't gentle. They were the kisses of an animal devouring it's prey, not letting it escape until it's satisfied.

Chanyeol pulled out from the kiss and Baekhyun lowered his head and tried to catch his breath. Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun's left wrist to lift Baekhyun's chin up to meet Chanyeol's gaze.

Baekhyun's lips were slightly swollen from the violent kissing and his face still remained flushed with glittering eyes that met Chanyeol's.

"Even if you have a girlfriend, I won't let her have you. If you think you can escape, please try. If you can, that is." Chanyeol licked the blood off of his lips from the bite Baekhyun had done earlier.

"Ya, w-wai-wait… About the girlfrie- wah!" Chanyeol didn't listen to Baekhyun and picked him up and threw him on Chanyeol's bed.

"I'm not gonna be gentle." Chanyeol warned, lust in his eyes.

"Ya! I said wai-"

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's shirt up, revealing his creamy chest.

"Oh, looks like we've been hiding secrets under our shirts, huh?" Chanyeol smirked as he teased Baekhyun and his fingertips ran up and down Baekhyun's chest.

"mmn.. shu..up.." Baekhyun blushed and looked away.

Chanyeol quickly took his shirt off, revealing his well-toned upper body that Baekhyun was so used to seeing.

Baekhyun tried to escape, like Chanyeol had told him to try if he could. He pulled his shirt back down, got on all fours and tried to make a break for it. He turned around and went to jump off the bed, but Chanyeol caught Baekhyun.

"Escaping me isn't easy, is it?" Chanyeol's voice whispered right into Baekhyun's ear making him shiver.

_Shit. Isn't this position even more dangerous?_ Baekhyun realized that he was on all fours, back facing Chanyeol and Chanyeol's right arm was wrapped around Baekhyun's chest pulling him closer to Chanyeol's kneeling body.

Chanyeol didn't hesitate to slip his hand inside Baekhyun's shirt, brushing against the older's nipple.

"Mnh… sto…p messing… with me…" Baekhyun tried to move forward again with his free hands, but Chanyeol's grip remained tight. This time, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's wrists and held them together above Baekhyun's head.

"Messing with you? No Baekie, I'm just taming you." Chanyeol smirked as he fondled with Baekhyun's body, making him painfully turned on.

Chanyeol pinched and flicked at Baekhyun's nipples making him moan in pleasure and pain. Chanyeol grinded lightly on Baekhyun's skinny thighs and pushed his right leg in between Baekhyun's legs, making him cry out.

"Ha! mnn… hpmm.." Baekhyun's moans only satisfied Chanyeol more as he rubbed against Baekhyun's crotch.

"Baekie, are you close?" Chanyeol leaned over Baekhyun's back and whispered through his ear, still fondling him.

"mn… as….. a-as.. if…." Baekhyun's pride still stood high, unwilling to sacrifice himself to Chanyeol completely. This made Chanyeol a little mad.

"Really, huh? Guess I'll have some more fun then." Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun over onto the bed so he was now lying, facing Chanyeol. He pulled up Baekhyun's shirt once again and started placing kisses on his chest.

"Ya- haa…mnhn…sto-..mn" Baekhyun used his left hand to cover his mouth and his right to hold onto Chanyeol's shoulder.

Chanyeol licked and nipped at Baekhyun's chest, while his hand sneakily crept down to Baekhyun's pants. He started unbuttoning them and unzipped them, revealing Baekhyun's black underwear and his erection.

"Chanyeol, don't seriously-" Baekhyun warned Chanyeol, but he paid no attention to Baekhyun's warning and rubbed his hand against Baekhyun.

"AHHH!" Baekhyun cried out, arching his back as the older came in the younger's hand. Baekhyun collapsed and tried to catch his breath again.

_So innocent._ Chanyeol grinned. He threw Baekhyun's jeans to the side and pulled his underwear. Chanyeol placed his wet fingers at Baekhyun's entrance and pushed a finger inside.

"Hya!" Baekhyun cried out in pain.

"It'll get better, just bear with it." Chanyeol reassuringly said and started to move his finger.

Chanyeol then slipped in another finger, making Baekhyun moan this time.

"Ahhn.. mnn.." Baekhyun's face was as red as a tomato, but he was really feeling it from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun's innocent reaction and added one last finger.

"Mnnn.. fnnm.. Chan..yeol… alrea..d.y…." Baekhyun closed his eyes and grinded his head against the pillow, blushing until his ears turned red.

"Chan… sto..ahhn…umnn..hpmngf…" Baekhyun tried hopelessly to stop Chanyeol from moving his hand.

Chanyeol smirked and slowed his movements and leaned over to Baekhyun's ear.

"Hey, Baekie, are you gonna cum?"

Baekhyun shivered, and whimpered slightly at Chanyeol's slow movements.

"Baekie, what do you want me to do?" Now, Chanyeol had completely stopped all movement.

"Mnn..hnn.." Baekhyun didn't answer, but increased his grip on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"I won't know unless you tell me." Chanyeol added, obviously having fun teasing Baekhyun.

"Ke..ep.." Baekhyun started.

"What?" Chanyeol pretended,

"Keep… go..ing.." Baekhyun bit down on his lip as he crushed his pride.

"Hehe, good boy." Chanyeol smiled at him and pulled out his fingers.

Chanyeol undid his pants and positioned himself. He then thrust into Baekhyun, moans of pleasure escaping both their mouths.

"MNNGH! …" Baekhyun suddenly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him in closer.

"Mnn… Baekie… you feel… so good..nn.." Chanyeol tried to restrain himself from moving, so Baekhyun wouldn't get hurt.

Once Baekhyun got used to Chanyeol's size, Chanyeol started moving at a slow and steady pace.

"Uhhn..mnn..nm.." Each thrust caused Baekhyun to moan out in pleasure.

Chanyeol started thrusting a little deeper and harder and Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's hips.

"nn… ah…" Chanyeol let little moans escape his mouth as he thrusted inwards.

"Ch..an…yeo…l…mmnn… Hu..rry…soon…I'm.." Chanyeol nodded and folded Baekhyun's legs up and made his thrusts quicker.

"Haah…Chan…mnnn…" Baekhyun tried to hold it in.

"Baek… I'm… mnn…" Chanyeol started to reach his climax as well and kept thrusting in.

"Ha..mmnn… Baek… Saranghae.." Chanyeol thrust in a few more times before kissing Baekhyun.

"Mnn..nn…mnnhf!" Baekhyun came first followed by Chanyeol not too long afterwards.

Chanyeol pulled out and collapsed onto Baekhyun's exhausted body. They both tried to catch their breath, sweaty bodies sticking together.

"Baekie, are you okay?" Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun's face and brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face.

"There's no way… I'd be okay…" Baekhyun's face began to blush and he looked away.

"Hey, look at me. You enjoyed it, didn't you? Don't deny it, Baek." Chanyeol hovered over Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blushed even harder when he looked at Chanyeol's grinning face.

"Maybe… a little bit…" Baekhyun quietly said, but loud enough for Chanyeol to be able to hear.

"But you! You just jumped on me out of nowhere! How are you gonna return my first to me?" Baekhyun started to punch Chanyeol's chest, making him flinch.

"Oh, Baekie, I'm your first?" Chanyeol's face lit up in joy.

Baekhyun hesitated before answering. "….S-shut up.."

"Hehehe, you're my first too." Chanyeol embraced Baekhyun once again, and shared their warmth with each other.

Before the two went to sleep, they pushed the beds back together and slept attached to each other like glue.

**The next morning…**

The morning's sunlight hit the two faces of the young men in the bedroom. Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly to find himself pressed against Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol was holding Baekhyun's body close to his as if he was holding the world's most fragile person.

"You tree…" Baekhyun started.

"Bacon, I'm not a tree." Chanyeol surprised Baekhyun who thought he was still asleep.

"Yes, you are. You're really dumb and tall." Baekhyun commented further.

"Then you're crispy bacon. Bacon looks really good when it's hot." Chanyeol smirked at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun hit him.

"Shh, you tree."

"Anyway, who is this 'girlfriend' of yours?" Chanyeol finally asked.

"Oh, that. Wait, let me get her…"

Chanyeol was about to stop him, but saw that Baekhyun was getting something out from behind the bed.

_His 'girlfriend' can't possibly fit behind our bed, right?_ Chanyeol was trying very hard to convince himself that it was impossible to fit a person in a 3cm gap between the wall and their bed.

Baekhyun pulled out the stainless, white box that still had the red ribbon wrapped around it. He untied the ribbon and took the top off of the box and revealed its contents to Chanyeol.

"What?"" Chanyeol's face lacked any emotion to describe what he was feeling.

"My girlfriend." Baekhyun simply replied as he held his new ipad in his hand.

"Are you saying that I got jealous of your 'girlfriend' that turned out to be an ipad?" Chanyeol looked completely dumbstruck at his stupidity.

"Yes you did, you stupid tree." Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol eventually smiled and pulled Baekhyun into a hug and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, my Baekie Bacon." Chanyeol smiled his dumb radiant smile at Baekhyun.

"What's my present?" Baekhyun asked.

"Me." Chanyeol replied confidently.

"What the hell's with that?" Baekhyun laughed at his confidence and pecked Chanyeol on the cheek.

"I… I-i…love you…too.." Baekhyun blushed and hid his face in Chanyeol's neck.

"Wah! So cute! Say it again!" Chanyeol tried to get Baekhyun to do it again.

"No way in hell." Baekhyun replied harshly, but Chanyeol knows that he loves him just as much as he loves Baekhyun.


	4. Choco Taro bubbles

"One choco and one taro bubble tea, please." A tall skinny young man ordered from the waiting desk in a bubble tea shop in the middle of Seoul. He had a pale face, platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes that blinked with long dark eyelashes. Next to the tall man stood a slightly smaller male who looked younger than his age. His appearance resembled the form of a deer with light brown hair that brought out his big, sparkly eyes that stared at the taller male's side profile.

The store had been quite empty when they entered, but it soon became busy with fans with their cameras and phones.

"Here you go." The woman blushed as she handed over the bubble tea to the boys and quickly snatched back her hand when Sehun's hand brushed against hers.

"Thank you." Luhan smiled a flashy smile at the waitress before turning to follow Sehun to the entrance of the store and bumped into his back.

"Ya! Don't stop so-" Luhan was cut off by noticing the crowd of fans that had gathered in front of the entrance preventing them from leaving.

Sehun grabbed Luhan's wrist tightly with his free hand and forcefully pushed his way through the crowd with his body, protecting Luhan. They eventually made it to the door and quickly stepped outside and closed the door shut behind them.

"We're running." Before Luhan could catch his breath, he was being dragged down the street away from the fans that were still trailing them. They ran down the street and turned left at the corner. Sehun looked back to see a smaller group of fans still running after them.

_Shit._ Sehun cursed under his breath and looked down at the older male who was still running with him. _I have to protect him._ Sehun had no other thoughts than wanting to protect the smaller male from getting hurt by the fans.

Sehun returned his gaze to the front and ran faster than before. They ran down the rest of the street, running past all of their favorite restaurants, until they stopped at the traffic lights in front of the company.

Tick. Tick.

The man was still red.

Step. Step.

The fans were catching up.

Badump. Badump.

The sounds of their hearts were aching.

Sehun looked around for a way out, and found a small ally way in the street to the left. He didn't hesitate in dragging Luhan into the abandoned ally way and pushed him against the wall and placed a hand over Luhan's mouth, to prevent the older from speaking.

"Mpf!?"

"Shh. They're coming." Sehun hushed Luhan while peaking around the wall. The fans came running into Sehun's sight and he nearly jumped out in surprise.

"Where'd they go?" A girls voice from the crowd asked.

"They can't have gone far… but guys, did you see the way Sehun-oppa grabbed Luhan-oppa's wrist….kyaaaaa!" The group swayed side to side in excitement and their squeals were audible across the street, causing many eyes to stare.

Luhan blushed and looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"They probably escaped to do stuff to each other… they're probably touching each other as we speak!" A high pitch voice came from the back, causing them to squeal again.

Sehun's ears started to turn red from hearing the fan's comments.

"Guy's, let's just let them go for now, we'll see them again soon anyway." The crowd finally agreed to go back, but Sehun stayed put until their voices were in the distance and gradually disappeared.

Sehun slowly took his hand away from Luhan's mouth and looked down at him.

"A-are you okay?" Sehun finally asked concerned for his hyung's well being.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Luhan answered in a hum and lifted his gaze slightly to Sehun's broad shoulders.

"Let's go then." Sehun returned to normal in seconds, while Luhan's face was still flushed a light pink.

They both came out of the ally way and walked across the street and entered the company to resume their activities.

**5 hours later**

In Exo-k's dorm, everyone including Exo-m was gathered on the two black sofas and a chair that stood in their living room. On the smaller sofa, the Kaisoo and Baekyeol couple sat. Kai had placed his leg over D.O's making the smaller blush. Chanyeol was staring deep into his lover's eyes as Baekhyun played with Chanyeol's yoda ears.

On the bigger sofa, the Xiuchen, Hunhan and Taoris couple sat together, also doing their own thing. Troll Chen was attacking Xiumin's side with pokes, making the older laugh out loud. Luhan was stroking the younger Sehun's chin, making him smile in response. Kris and Tao were sitting very close together and the older's arm was flung across Tao's broad shoulders.

The chair next to the two sofas was white. Suho was sat elegantly with his legs crossed on the chair, with a spacing out Lay on the sides of the arms of the chair.

"Guys." Suho attempted to gather the attention, but failed miserably, as usual. The members didn't listen to their leader very often, thinking it was funny that no one knew he was speaking.

"Ya, guys, listen to your mom!" Lay called out louder, trying to hide his laughter as well.

"Manager-hyung has told me that there is some filming that needs to be done in England." Everyone's reaction to Suho's words were a little taken back and confused. "Sadly, not all of us will get to go." Suho continued.

"Eh?" Chanyeol looked disappointed, thinking that not all of them will get to be together and have fun.

"Who's going then? Who? Who? Who?" Chen persistently asked leaning forward.

"The members who will go are; Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen and…Sehun.

"EHH?! Why is Sehun by himself?!" Luhan asked angrily. Sehun placed his hand on Luhan's leg to calm him down, in shock as well.

"I asked Manager-hyung about that, but he said no one else was going, sorry." Suho replied looking down to gaze at his feet apologetically.

Luhan's anger quickly disappeared knowing that Suho tried his best to discuss the matter with their manager.

"It's alright, hyung. Sorry you had to go through that." Sehun reached Suho's lowered gaze and reassured him, getting a nod from Suho in response.

The air soon became livelier; the members who were going to England were celebrating while the others were happy for them as well. Luhan and Sehun, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about the matter, and couldn't decide whether to be happy or sad about the matter.

"Hey, we get to go to *Rondoneu!" Baekhyun playfully punched Chanyeol's chest and grinned at him with white shiny teeth. (*Baekhyun pronounces it really badly XD)

"Rondoneu? What's that? You mean London, stupid!" Chanyeol laughed hard at Baekhyun's mistake causing the latter to blush.

"Oh thank god, I don't have to live fearing Tao's wushu stick when we're there." Xiumin, who used to hide Tao's wushu stick out of fear of being hit by it, wiped his forehead in relief as he hugged Chen.

Sehun remained silent, his face unreadable. Luhan felt a pain in his chest, seeing the boy like this. Sehun had always had trouble expressing his emotions, but Luhan had always been able to tell what and how he was feeling.

But this was different. Luhan had never seen Sehun's face like this before. It wasn't happiness, pain or hurt. Nor sadness or despair.

It was… a very lonely expression.

Before Luhan knew it, he had grabbed Sehun's hand and dragged him out into the hallway, slamming the door closed behind him. Luhan pinned the taller against the wall and looked deep into his eyes. Luhan, seeing Sehun's expressionless face, made him endlessly sad. He felt like he needed to help him. Anything to make the boy happier.

A tear escaped from Luhan's right eye and he hugged the younger tight, burying his face in Sehun's chest.

"I'm sorry," Luhan gasped between unsteady breaths, "You feel lonely, right?"

Sehun returned the hug, bringing Luhan's fragile body closer into the embrace and buried his face in Luhan's neck.

"Yeah…" Sehun whispered as his body shook.

Luhan's eyes widened and more tears fell down his face. He had never felt this feeling before. He had never wanted to protect someone so badly that even his heart hurt just looking at them. Luhan was born as an only child, so he never had to take care or look after siblings. He had always been alone, but Sehun had somehow found his way into Luhan's heart.

Sehun pulled out of the hug and looked at the small deer in front of him. He cupped the smaller's face and gently wiped the tears from his long dark lashes.

"Hyung, don't cry. I'll be back after three days." Sehun tried to smile at him despite the loneliness resting in his heart.

"Hmm." Luhan blinked his tears back and wiped his tear stained face with the back of his hand, then giving a small smile.

The two of them joined the group again after calming down. Suho explained how everything was going to work out over the next few days and after that, exo-m went back to their dorm.

"Goodnight, Luhan." Sehun stood in the doorway facing the smaller with a smile on his face, but Luhan knew that it was fake.

"Don't try to deceive me with that smile, cause I know when you don't feel well, Sehunie. You can't hide it from me." Luhan's words took Sehun by surprise, but he knew it just as well as Luhan.

"Sorry…" Sehun looked down at his feet and started to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

Luhan sighed and took a step forward to embrace the younger. Luhan patted Sehun's back, standing on his tip-toes so the latter didn't have to bend down.

"It's okay, Hunnie. I'm here." After a minute had passed, they pulled apart and said their goodbyes. As soon as Luhan closed the door behind him, Sehun felt a hollow feeling inside of his heart.

_It's lonely._

**Friday 13:25 PM : Departure day**

Exo was gathered in the airport looking after their members and preparing for the flight. Of course, the Baekyeol and Xiuchen couples were together talking in their airport fashion and messing around. Two young men in snapbacks could be seen in the corner of the group, both of which seemed to carry the same lonely expression.

Sehun wanted to say something. Anything. Something that might make the both of them feel better in any kind of way. Even so, something was preventing him from saying it. Nothing came to his blank mind. Only the fact that he will be away from the adorable deer for who knows how long. Sehun hated it. The thought was already enough for him to worry and fret about, but now it had become reality and Sehun was troubled in all sorts of ways.

Sehun turned towards Luhan, but before he could say anything, Luhan snatched Sehun's cap off his head, took off his own, and placed it on the younger's head.

"W-what?" Sehun asked baffled at the sudden movement.

"I'm going to be alright. If you take this with you," Luhan pointed towards the cap he had placed on Sehun's head, "I'll be with you… in a way."

Sehun chuckled as Luhan blushed towards the end, as he himself realized how embarrassing and childish it was to say that.

Luhan ruffled his hand through his bangs, hiding his red face. Sehun took his own hat from Luhan's hand and took Luhan's wrist, and pulled it away from the latter's face.

"S-st- wah!" Luhan cried out in surprise as he placed his cap on Luhan's head.

"Now," Sehun pulled Luhan into a tight embrace and whispered in a low voice into the deer's rosy ear, "I'll be with you too."

"Sehun, it's time to go." Xiumin informed him.

Sehun pulled away from the embrace and failed to see Luhan's expression.

"Coming." The younger replied and started to walk after the leaving members.

Luhan's face was as red as a tomato all the way up to his ears. He could still hear the taller's voice resonating through his head and his warm embrace trapping him. Unable to move, the older just stood in the same spot gazing at Sehun's back as his silhouette grew further and further away.

Before Luhan knew it, he was pushed from behind, and if his reactions were slow then he would have fallen, but his legs caught balance.

_Thank god I play football. _

Now surprised and angry, Luhan was ready to hit whoever the perpetrator was as he spun round on his heels. Before Luhan could even raise his hand, the taller male placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"What are you spacing out for? Let's go." The taller man's voice belonged to a blonde Chinese-Canadian man, Kris.

"…uh… yeah." He stuttered. Still flustered, Luhan caught up with Kris who had already started walking after the members.

"That guy needs some reassurance. Especially seems you guys are- never mind." Kris spoke to Luhan without moving his gaze from the path in front of him.

"Reassurance? How do I do that?" Luhan, being his innocent self couldn't figure out Kris' riddles.

"Well… go pat him on the back or something… tell him everything will be okay and you'll sleep with him as soon as he comes- I mean.. you guys will be able to sleep peacefully without having to worry…" Kris struggled to keep himself in order.

Luhan wasn't the sharpest tool in the box so he could figure out what Kris was talking about really.

"Well. Thank you, hyung. I don't really get what you said, but I'll try that." And with that, the younger ran off in the distance towards his lover best friend.

"Yes, go get him, Lulu." Kris was now walking alone, talking to himself like an old grandpa. (nearly as bad as Suho)

Tao caught up with Kris and started walking next to him. The shorter was staring at the taller's face with a worried expression.

"What is on your mind child?" Kris asked.

Tao paused before answering. "…Your sanity. You sound like a wise old man that has lived for decades and talks in riddles that normal people can't understand (probably only galaxy-hyungs can understand…)"

"That's because I am. I was superman in my past life, after all. And now I am a dragon-" Kris started speaking nonsense again and the sound of Tao face palming his forehead echoed through the airport as they strolled after the members.

Luhan finally caught up with Sehun, which took him an awfully long time because his legs weren't as long as Sehun's. Sehun's legs were really long and skinny. Luhan admired how they fit perfectly into his denim jeans and the black skinny pants he wore as concerts especially because they outlined his- _No we are not going there Luhan._

"Luhan-hyung?" Luhan blinked his way back to reality when he heard Sehun call his name with a concerned look on his face, and he waved his hand in the deer's face to check if he was still on this planet or not.

"A-ah. Sorry." Luhan grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck, a bad habit of his.

_Wait… Hyung?_

"Sehunnie, why did you just call me hyung?" Luhan started to pout at the younger male, earning a small blush in reply.

"W-well we're in public." Sehun had a point, but for some reason it left Luhan unsatisfied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, disappointment running through Luhan's veins.

After all the members had said their goodbyes, the Kaisoo couple headed off first due to a variety show they were featuring in.

Luhan turned to Sehun once again and the sight of him with his suitcase in hand ready to go, was enough to break Luhan's heart.

The smaller sighed and looked into Sehun's eyes. He raised his right hand and brought it to the taller's chin, making Sehun smile.

"Good. Sehunnie, have fun and smile. I'll be alright and we can look forward to seeing each other soon." Luhan smiled as he pointed to their hats they had switched around earlier.

"Hmm. Thanks, Lu." Sehun continued to smile, even after Luhan's hand returned to his side.

The plane took off on time, and Luhan was missing Sehun already. But he couldn't show that. It would just make him weak. Or weaker than he already was.

The 10 hour flight to London was quicker than Sehun had anticipated. He had slept through 8 hours and listened to music for the rest. Thankfully he had been awake for the food that Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn't get because they were too busy snuggling up to each other, under the blankets, sleeping peacefully.

Although the flight wasn't bad, jetlag was the thing Sehun was most worried about. Their plane took off at about 15:00 and there was an 8 hour difference, which meant, they had to go to sleep earlier than usual. The blonde groaned internally at the thought of sleeping early and getting up early as well. He certainly was not a morning person.

"Don't forget to close your trays and be careful when taking down your bags from the hold above. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice stay." The flight attendant was standing at the front door and waving to the customers.

"Baek~ put your ipad away and play with me~" Chanyeol was shaking Baekhyun's shoulder slightly, until he thought of a plan.

"Channie, hold on a- MNN!" Before Baekhyun could make Chanyeol stop complaining, Chanyeol's hand had managed to land on the inside of the smaller's thigh.

Chanyeol just sat there with a smirk on his face, back facing the isle so no one could see Baekhyun's blushing face backed up against window.

"YAH, P-park Chanyeol we can't do that here!" Baekhyun whispered in a nervous tone, trying to be as quiet as possible so no one could hear.

Chanyeol completely ignored what Baekhyun said and squeezed at the latter's thigh, rubbing slightly as the smaller gasped in surprise.

"Mnn…unh..sto…Yeol.." Baekhyun's attempted resistance only made Chanyeol feel accomplished and stroke a little harder as he felt the strain in Baekhyun's tight jeans.

Chanyeol chuckled as he leaned in close to the latter's ear, "Why would I stop when you're not paying me any attention. Plus your shirt is very revealing you know, the way it slips down your shoulder."

Baekhyun shuddered as Chanyeol's low voice and breath tickled his ear-

"Hey," Chanyeol and Baekhyun had completely forgotten that sitting beside Chanyeol was a very unamused Sehun. Especially without his Luhan

"Did you just completely forget my existence or something cause I can hear everything. You two, go be horny when you're not next to me and in the hotel room instead. And you should probably find a way to cover that up, Baekhyun. There are fans outside after all." Sehun just glared the two frozen puppies next to him.

Baekhyun started hitting Chanyeol and blaming the situation on him as he tried to hide his erection with his jumper.

Sehun eventually stood up, grabbed his carry bag from the hold and followed the line out of the plane. As he waited outside with his manager, he took a deep breath of the new surroundings.

_It's cold._

Sehun tried his best to come with a complement, but the freezing cold wind blew all his positive thoughts away as he shivered there waiting for the slow poked to get out of the plane.

"Oh, she was sexy. Look at that blonde hair-" Sehun identified Chen's voice as he was walking down the stairs of the plane towards Sehun. He also saw an angry Xiumin behind him pushing Chen away from the flight attendant.

And behind them- _Oh jesus. What the fuck are they doing?_

Sehun's mouth dropped as his gaze focused on the two idiot puppies behind Xiumin. Chanyeol was giving Baekhyun a god damn piggyback ride. (Probably to hide Baekhyun's…)

Sehun started to cover his eyes and stand further away from, who he had just realized, the biggest idiots on the planet.

"Ya, Sehunnie! Why are you backing away, don't you love us?~" Chen noticed Sehun cursing his life in the corner and started to tease the younger, knowing that he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

_I'm not here I'm not here I'm not here I'm not here I'm not here I'm not here I'm not here_

Just then, Sehun bumped into something and dropped his phone. He looked down and supposed it was a girl who had been innocently walking when Sehun suddenly walked into her. She bent down and picked up the phone that Sehun had dropped and returned to her regular height and looked up at him.

"Ah, sorry. Are you okay?" Sehun apologized to the girl, but received only a nod as she shoved the phone into his hands and ran off.

"Wai-" The girl had already scurried off and was nowhere to be seen, "How weird."

They arrived at the hotel after a long flight and car ride to the hotel. Their manager finished checking in and gave Xiumin, Baekhyun and Sehun a key to their rooms.

Sehun trailed behind the excited idiots until they got to the elevator, which Sehun had decided to not take. Now he was finally alone and some peace had settled somewhere in his mind, but it didn't last for long when his thoughts retorted to a certain deer.

More than anything, he wanted to embrace the latter and drink bubble tea together until all their worries were swept away by each other company.

Sehun was pulled back into reality by the sound of the elevator opening and he stepped onto the black marble surface. He clicked for the 8th floor and turned around to the face the mirror that portrayed his full body length. He looked at himself and noticed how tired and sad his face looked.

_Of course its like that. What else would it look like?_

His mind suddenly replayed when he was still at the airport, all the fans waiting for them. Sehun had always loved seeing fans at the airport. It made him feel bad for making them come all the way to the airport only to look at them, but that way, he felt the need to become better and work harder to truly appreciate the fans love for them.

_I mean, that's what being human means, doesn't it?_

The doors opened on the 8th floor and the blonde was finally able to look at the interior of the hotel. It must have been at least a 4 star hotel, if not, then a 5 star. The floor was layed out in black shiny marble that made musical clicks every time Sehun's shoes hit the floor. The walls complemented with the marble, blocks of white, black and shades of grey.

Sehun liked it. He didn't like places with too much color, especially when he wasn't in a good mood. His expression turned rotten once again as he remembered Luhan's sad expression the day before.

Sehun's strides became quicker as he turned the corner of the hallway to find it way ending soon.

_822, 823, 824, 825, 826…. There it is._

Sehun halted in front of door 827, making two last clicks as he slid the key into the slot and turned it until the door opened. The smell of freshly washed bed sheets floated through the air of his room as he approached the double bed and collapsed onto it letting out a big sigh as he buried his head into the soft white pillow.

He flipped himself over and stripped until he was only wearing underwear and slipped the bed sheets back over his now bare body. He flicked off the light switch and stared at the ceiling, silently waiting for morning to come.

Sehun squinted as he cursed himself for not closing the blinds and to be awake as early as 5:00AM. He simply sighed and heaved himself up from the comfy bed, knowing that even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to sleep. The younger walked over to his suitcase and grabbed some clothing to put on and the thought of washing his face and brushing his hair and teeth also came to mind. He walked over to the left corner of the room to find the bathroom door still shut.

He lazily pushed down on the handle and walked into the bright white room. Normally people wouldn't strike him as a man who liked bright things, especially when he rises from his slumber. But that was just another misunderstanding about Sehun's personality. The white walls of the bathroom appealed to him because, if he could paint his room any color, it'd be white. White was, after all, his favorite color.

He trudged over to the turquoise sink and turned on the tap. Letting the water run warm, he looked up into the mirror, portraying his tired pale skin and his platinum bed hair.

_Average. _Sehun sighed and began to wash his face.

Sehun walked out of the bathroom, looking better than he did before he entered. He grabbed his shoes and sat on the chair next to the bed. Just like a primary school kid, Sehun wasn't very fast at tying his laces and he still made two loops instead of one. As soon as he'd finished, he was about to get up from the chair, but his eyes caught something on the table in front of him.

He picked up the snapback and began identifying it, concluding that it wasn't his.

_Ahh. Luhan…_

Sehun realized that Luhan had swapped hats with him. He traced his fingertips along the inner lining of the hat and smiled sub-consciously. He placed the hat on his head and stood up, shoving the room keys in his pocket before leaving the room.

He stepped outside the room at 6:00AM and locked the door behind him. Just then, his neighbor came out of the room next to his and began locking her door before looking at Sehun.

She had pale fragile skin that was shaped by her long brown hair that came down the sides of her face. Her eyes, a beautiful hazel that Sehun found himself lost in. She looked around 5'5 (170cm) and she had long slender legs that were hugged by her tight jeans.

When their eyes met, the girl's face turned bright red and she turned her head to the right to avoid contact. Sehun pointed at her in realization as his eyes grew wider.

"AH! You're the girl from the airport yesterday!" Sehun's drowsiness was long gone by now.

The girl jumped a little in surprise and avoided the man's gaze as her face turned slightly flushed.

"…Ah..oh um.. you probably don't understand Korean…" Sehun realized that he was talking to a foreigner that probably didn't speak Korean. He came to the conclusion that that's why she wasn't speaking or replying to him.

"N-no.. I-I know-w k-korean.." The girl's voice was sweetly high pitched which caught Sehun off guard because it sounded similar to his deer's Luhan's voice when the latter's excited.

"Oh, you do speak Korean. That's a relief!" Sehun let out a small sigh of relief and chuckled, not noticing how red the girl's face was now.

"I-I-I have t-to go… now…S-see you!" The girl turned around and barged back into her room again, obviously flustered.

Sehun just stood there in shock and not knowing what to do, he starting smiling that soon led to him laughing. He looked out the full sized window in front of their rooms and looked up at the blue sky.

_Looks like today will be a good day._

Despite Luhan not being there with Sehun, for some reason he felt like he had just been in the presence of the deer instead of the girl.

_Oh yeah. Her Korean was quite good too, for a foreigner. _

Sehun casually strolled down the hallway to the elevator and pressed the button to the ground floor to eat breakfast. Before coming to England, Sehun never knew what breakfast was like in foreign countries. So he decided to just go with cereal instead…

The member's arrived back at the hotel a little after 8:30PM, all exhausted from their filming schedule. Sehun gladly took the elevator first this time, clicking for the 8th floor. He walked down the hallway and shifted his gaze from his shoes to someone crouched down near his room door. He squinted his eyes again to see who it was and soon realized that it was the girl from this morning. Sehun could feel his face brighten up a little and his shoulders loosen after seeing her.

Sehun made his way to his room door and glanced over at her figure bent down in front of the lock on her door.

"What are you doing?" The girl jumped backwards obviously not knowing he was standing there.

"Ah…um..about that… I k-kinda locked my-myself out…" The girl's face turned a dark shade of red that Sehun was now used to seeing and his eyes followed down to what she was holding in her hands. She had a pen knife in her hand and was trying to pry the lock open with the knife.

"That's not going to work," Sehun smiled in amusement and pulled out the keys and opened his door, "So why don't you just come in for now?"

The girl stood there for a second, deciding whether she should or not, and the look of worry was soon wiped off her face when she saw Sehun's laughing face.

"I-I'll come then.." She quietly followed Sehun into the room and made her way to the balcony that was connected to her room. She found a window that she had left open and used it to open a bigger window so she could climb in, but her arm wouldn't reach.

"Let me." Sehun approached the window and stretched out his long arms to grab the window handle and pulled it open from the inside.

She gave him a small smile before entering the room. She grabbed her keys and phone she had left in the room, before closing the window and pointing to the front door.

Sehun nodded and walked back into the room and opened the front door again to find her waiting for him with a smile on her face.

"Um.. I want to thank you for doing that… but also! I… I-m a really big fan of you! Not only your looks and because you're handsome, but also your music… It really soothes me… your voice I mean.." The girl trailed off and her face turned the darkest shade of red Sehun had ever seen.

He gave her a big smile and patted her head. "Thank you, that makes me very happy." Sehun gave her one last smile before turning to enter his door. He then noticed a flash come from the outside of his window.

_Lightning? That wasn't the forecast today…_

The girl waved good bye and entered her room again. Sehun shrugged off the flash he had seen and went to change into some clothes before jumping into bed.

"It won't be long," Sehun looked up at the ceiling and reached up with his hand, "Before I see you, Luhan."

Luhan woke up to the sound of shouting in the kitchen. There were more voices than exo-M so he assumed that everyone must be in the kitchen. He pushed himself off of the bed and slipped on a shirt he found lying in the corner before walking out of the door towards the kitchen.

"What the hell was he thinking?!" Luhan recognized Tao's voice from the kitchen and approached slower to listen.

"Calm down, Tao, It was probably just a misunderstanding-" Suho was trying to reassure Tao when Kai interrupted.

"Just make sure that Luhan doesn't go near any TV's today-" By the time Kai had warned them, he noticed that Luhan was standing in the door way with a confused and hurt face. Luhan wasn't sure why he was feeling that way, but he didn't like being left out.

"Why can't I see the TV?" Luhan demanded walking closer to them.

"T-that..Luhan.." Suho tried to find the right words but couldn't seem to find them.

Luhan spotted the TV remote and ran over to it before anyone could catch him and he turned it on to find something he wished he hadn't seen.

"Outside of xxxx hotel in England, Sehun was spotted with a girl and they were laughing and touching each other…" The news reporter stated.

Luhan's expression has lifeless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Does this mean he doesn't miss me at all? Is that his girlfriend? Did they sleep together as well?_

Soon enough, tears that had welled up in Luhan's eyes were dripping down his red cheeks. Even if he wanted to stop them, they threatened to roll down his face anyway.

D.O ran over to him and hugged him tight. He patted his back reassuringly until Luhan was hugging him back.

"We still don't know what actually happened, okay? So… don't give up." The last part of Kyungsoo's sentence came out as a whisper that only Luhan heard and he started crying even harder into the younger's shoulder.

Sehun blinked a few times before smiling.

_I finally get to see him today._

He ran over to the closet and slipped on some clothes before running to the bathroom to wash his face and style his hair. He stumbled over to the front door and stuffed his feet into his sneakers. Finally he grabbed the keys and ran to the elevator to be joined by two other strangers that were staring at him strangely.

He couldn't care less about their stares and as soon as the elevator was on ground floor he ran out to the breakfast table where the other members were already gathered with concerned looks on their faces.

"Yes. We'll talk to you later, Suho." Xiumin finished his phone call and slid in phone in his pocket before realizing that Sehun was approaching them.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol exclaimed and dragged him over to the table.

"What the hell were you thinking, man!" Baekhyun was trying his best to refrain from shouting at the maknae.

"What are you talking about, hyung?" Sehun was completely clueless as to why they were scolding him.

"Didn't you see the TV yet?!" Chen's eyes widened and pointed to the TV in the corner of the room.

"Outside of xxxx hotel in England, Sehun was spotted with a girl and they were laughing and touching each other…" The TV had Korean subtitles that Sehun was having a hard time reading.

"This…" Sehun was trying to find the right words when he realized that the flash he saw must have been a camera flash. "Shit! Guys, I can explain."

The others listened to the maknae and nodded in understanding when he had finished.

"I see… but, Sehunnie, it's bad.." Baekhyun's face turned sad.

"What is? What happened?" Sehun was feeling frustrated now.

"The broadcast is in Korea as well… and Luhan.." Sehun froze when Chanyeol mentioned Luhan's name.

Luhan had seen the broadcast. He had seen him touch a stranger, and even worse, a girl's head.

Sehun buried his face into his hands and sighed what sounded like he was at the verge of bursting into tears, but he tried to hold them back.

"We don't get to the dorms until 22:00PM, so I don't know how you're gonna sort this out with Luhan…" Xiumin added.

"I'll do something," Sehun lifted his head and looked at them, confidence in his veins. "I'll make sure everything will be okay."

The plane left on time, but 8 hours felt like 80 years to Sehun who was impatiently tapping his foot while looking out the window.

Xiumin was cuddling with Chen in the row next to Sehun, but he couldn't help but give occasional glances of worry towards Sehun.

Baekhyun had fallen asleep on Chanyeol's chest from leaning over to look at Sehun for the past 7 hours they were flying. Chanyeol thought it was sweet that his boyfriend was so concerned, but couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

_1 more hour. Luhan, please don't worry. I'll be there soon and we can talk things out._

As soon as the plane door's opened, Sehun ran out into the warm night and was closely followed by the other members who were eager to see Luhan.

Sehun burst into the exo-m dorm and all the members were gathered in the lounge.

"Where's Luhan!?" Sehun was panting and eager to find the deer as soon as possible.

"He ran out of the dorm 10 minutes ago, we don't know where he went and he's not picking up any calls." Suho only saw Sehun for a second before he turned around and ran out of the building as he cursed under his breath for letting down his guard.

_Luhan_

He ran straight down the road and looked both ways.

_Luhan_

He turned right at the corner and ran towards the playground.

_Luhan_

Sehun kicked open the gate and found him on the swings looking down at his feet.

"LUHAN!" The younger shouted out the deer's name and ran towards him.

"Sehun?!" Luhan was so shocked he couldn't shake Sehun grip around him.

"I've missed you so much and about the TV broadcast, she was this girl who was at the airport and I dropped my phone and she picked it up for me and…" Luhan's eyes grew wider when he saw tears pouring down the latter's face.

Luhan knew he was being sincere. There was no way Sehun would have done anything to hurt Luhan.

"It's okay, hunnie. I understand, so you can stop crying. I missed you too." Luhan returned the hug to Sehun and the younger stopped crying and was laughing now instead.

"Why are you laughing?" Luhan asked confused.

"I never thought you'd say you missed me after this." Sehun continued laughing into Luhan's neck.

Luhan felt the heat rise to his face and pulled away from the embrace.

"S-shut up." Luhan mumbled and started walking back to the building.

Sehun felt lonely for a second but then saw that Luhan was looking back at him with his hand out waiting.

"Don't leave me hanging!" Luhan shouted at him still flushed.

Sehun smiled and ran up beside him to take his hand. The feeling of holding hands after what felt like millions of years was enough to make them both happy.

A/N: Sorry I felt like the story line was very innocent so I just made it light. I hope it's okay though!


	5. Coffee scented blossoms

The first time I saw him, I didn't think he was real. Such beautiful features, a frail yet strong body, black suspenders slung loosely over his broad shoulders, glossy hair styled in place, eyes glistening while his eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration. Someone like that doesn't exist right?

_I, Kim Jongdae, am a salesman that works in Seoul. I have a rather big apartment four or five blocks away from my office. It's convenient. That is what my life has always been. Ever since I was a kid, my parents have set out my life perfectly according to plan, to become the capable adult they see today. That's why, throughout my life of perfect childhood, perfect education, perfect grades, perfect life, I am not perfect._

_My parents never understood why I wasn't perfect like everything else they had set up. I too, don't understand fully. But I don't believe I was brought up right by my parents. My education as well, should have been more than just studying without feeling any accomplishment. That's why I'm not like normal people. I don't have the same thoughts and emotions like the people around me. _

_As if… There's something missing._

"Okay, everyone, that's a wrap for today!" The sales chief stood up from his desk and stretched before grabbing his suit jacket to leave the building.

Jongdae stood from his desk with the last push of energy he had left and immediately started walking out the office with his back slouched. He turned down the hallway to press the button for the elevator that came within seconds of being called.

Jongdae felt like he was old. He was tired, both physically and mentally. He was constantly in a bad mood that didn't help with his lack of motivation at all. And to top it off, this was normal. This was how he normally lived. The life of a stressed adult with no passion for living.

The brunette exited the elevator and left the building without word. After walking down two blocks of his 'going home' route, he changed his mind slightly. He wouldn't say 'no passion for living' because he did have a few close friends that he owes quite a lot to. They are very special to Jongdae, maybe even more than his parents. But other than his close friends, he didn't have a lover he spent his time and passion on. Love was definitely something he lacked. But so was Happiness. Sometimes the latter would get curious about how some emotions felt. Particularly things like feeling embarrassed or flustered, or so happy you were going to burst.

Jongdae had heard from his friend, Baekhyun, about some of the emotions he went through while loving his boyfriend Chanyeol. The one that caught the latter's attention was 'I'm so happy I feel like I might explode'. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant. Was there some kind of hidden meaning behind it? Or would you really explode if you became that happy? He had asked Baekhyun about it, but the blonde only shook his head as he smiled and said, "You'll understand one day."

_If only that one day came…_

Jongdae awoke from his daze to find himself in a place he didn't recognize. He froze.

"Hold on. I was on my way home, yet why am I…" His words trailed off as he spun in circles trying to identify his surroundings.

_God damn it, Jongdae. This is why you shouldn't day dream about such old stories. It's not like anyone's listening to them anyway._

The brunette sighed and realized he had no other option that to turn around the way he came and try to find his way home.

He walked down the busy street that slowly became suffocating.

_Damn. Now it's fucking rush hour. What are you gonna do now?_

He squeezed through the crowd into a slightly less populated street. Jongdae was surprised he had never seen such a beautiful place so close to his apartment before. The street was slightly narrower than most and had cute small buildings and houses lined up on each side of the street. There was a big cherry blossom tree that caught his eye on the right side of the street. He walked towards it and was overwhelmed by a relaxing scent when a light breeze blew through his hair and petals flew around him as if they were dancing. Automatically, he closed his eyes in bliss.

This was the first time Jongdae was able to forget his problems in a matter of seconds.

After realizing what the relaxing scent was, he opened his eyes. Not only could he smell the aroma of nature, but also… coffee?

He turned his body to face the giant tree and noticed the small shop just behind it. He opened the gate and followed the path leading to the coffee shop. That's when he saw him.

A being so perfect, that it looked almost as if he came from a different planet. Such beautiful features, frail yet strong body, black suspenders slung loosely over his broad shoulders, glossy hair styled in place, eyes glistening while his eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration.

Before the boy knew it, he had stopped in his path to continue looking at the tree. He didn't know why he was so intrigued by such a simple tree that could be seen everywhere in Korea, but looking at it seemed to make him feel as if he was allowed just one glimpse of happiness.

"It's pretty, right?" A deep voice came from behind Jongdae and who joined him to look at the tree's blossoms.

Jongdae was slightly startled and turned to see that it was the man from inside the shop a few minutes ago.

"Aha, sorry for startling you." The man apologized with a sad look when the brunette didn't answer.

"Ah! No, um, I've never seen such a beautiful tree before and I spaced out! Uh, sorry for doing that outside your shop…" Jongdae blurted out and bowed to the male waving his hands in a dismissive way.

The male's face brightened and he smiled at the latter. "Thank you, or more like, would you like to come in for some coffee?"

Jongdae gladly agreed and they walked into the small coffee shop together.

On the right, they were tables and chairs placed neatly around the room while the counter was on the left side of the room. The walls were all white except for the coffee brown wall behind the counter where the male entered.

"Is this your shop?" Jongdae walked slowly towards the counter and examining his surroundings which he found a very comforting feeling in.

"Actually, It's my brother's, but I look after it. Ah, my name is Minseok, by the way." The older smiled and brought out two coffee mugs from the shelf.

"Ah, I see…N-nice to meet you, I'm Jongdae-"

"Chen."

"What?"

"Your nickname, I just thought of it." The older blushed and turned around to face the coffee machine.

"Aha, Chen is nice." Jongdae let out a nervous laugh. He was scared Minseok would be able to see how happy he was to see Minseok like this and for to give him a nickname at that.

The elder brewed the coffee and the smell spread through the room and overwhelmed Jongdae pleasantly.

"X-xiumin."

"Huh?" Minseok looked up at Jongdae who was now in front of him, leaning his arms on the counter.

"It's a chinese name. I think it suits you best." Jongdae smiled sincerely at Minseok who was now a blushing mess.

_He's so handsome, even when he's blushing O/O_

"…Thanks, I'll call you Chen then." Xiumin tried to straighten himself up and he started pouring the coffee into the mugs, full of confidence but very conscious of Chen's presence.

"Wah~ Even the way you do it is skillful! Your hands are really beautiful too!" Chen smirked at Xiumin's still flushed face.

"N-not really…" Xiumin brushed off the compliment and handed the coffee mug over to Chen.

"But to look after this shop even though its your brother's… You must really like it, huh?" Chen smiled as he blew the coffee down.

"Yeah, I really love it here!" Xiumin's face turned into the most beautiful thing Chen had ever seen. The face of someone who truly loves what they do in life. "Oh, please do try it."

"Oh, uh yes." Chen brought the mug to his lips and let the heavenly smell take over his mind. Not once had he ever imagined that coffee would be able to do such a thing, but then again it wasn't just the coffee making his heart beat.

**Gulp**

…_Oh my…._

Chen's face became very pale. Unmoving, he remained silent, concerning the older male.

"Chen-ssi? D-did it taste bad?! I-i-i'll go make another one, so-" Xiumin panicked, his hands waving around in the air.

"..cious," Xiumin couldn't make out Chen's words and questioned him silently.

"It's delicious!" Chen managed to shout out and look at Xiumin's shocked face that soon turned into a more relaxed expression.

"So..tas..t.y.." His movements fell, so did his body. All Chen could see was black and the rosy voice of Xiumin before everything fell silent.

A cool breeze flew through the air. The smell of spring filled the atmosphere. A small ray of sunlight peaking through the soft clouds.

…_This smell… Blossoms?_

Jongdae's eyes fluttered open and were immediately met by a sky approaching nighttime. The sun's last attempts at showing it energy filled the sky with beautiful yellow, orange and red lights.

Jongdae had only then realized that he had collapsed and was outside under… _a tree?_

"Ah! You're awake, I thought you weren't going to wake up!" A familiar blurry face hovered only a couple of centimeters above Chen's face. He lifted up his still limp hand to reach out to the man's face, gently removing the blossom from his hair.

Once Chen's vision had returned to normal, he noticed how his hand had cupped Xiumin's blushing face.

"X-xiumin?!" Chen's eyes widened and removed his hand from Xiumin's face. "What…Wait why am I lying on your lap?"

Xiumin couldn't seem to put his words together and just blushed hard as he tried to regain his confidence.

"Y-you passed out, so i thought you'd feel better if you were outside…"

"I see. I'm sorry for collapsing so suddenly… it was probably just stress from work." Chen sat up and bowed his head to the male. "But.. on your lap…"

"Oh! Um.. I'm sorry to trouble you with this, but I've fallen in love with you! Ever since you started talking to me I've just started liking you more and more!" Xiumin hid his flushed face between his curled up knees and awaited for utter embarrassment; rejection.

"R-really?" Xiumin raised his head to be met by Chen's blushing face as well, making his heart skip a beat.

"Yea…I understand if you don't want to-"

"I love you too!" Chen blurted out.

Xiumin's eyes widened and then he laughed. It was one of the most beautiful laughs he had ever heard. No, the most beautiful. He was beautiful. Everything about him was so elegant.

And that's why…

Chen leaned in and placed his lips on Xiumin's tender ones. Smiling throughout the kiss, they gazed at the now starry sky together, under the cherry blossom tree in front of the coffee shop.

I came to love this beautiful young man.


	6. My precious present

On the day of my 7th birthday, I received a present from my father. It was a present I will never forget.

That morning, I was woken by the psychological excitement that reminded me of such a rare day that only occurred once a year. As a seven year old, this day was my favorite and being excited was nothing out of the ordinary. I had thrown the heavy covers off of my body and jumped up to race to the door.

Being an only child had made my personality quite independent, but my love for my parents never faltered. Maybe it was because of my father's kindness, but my mother also had a streak of strict authority in the house, especially around my father who was easy going.

I opened the wooden door that echoed its creak through the still dark hallway and ran down, what seemed like cliff stairs. In a matter of minutes I had made it to the kitchen where my father regularly sat in his chair, reading a newspaper and my mother cooking something by oven.

My father, at last, noticed my presence and lowered his rounded reading glasses and newspaper to look at me with a smile spread across his face.

"Hey, sunny! Happy birthday!" He chuckled in a familiar low voice as I returned a giant grin whilst hugging him.

My mother turned to face my father and I and gave a smile that contradicted her stress wrinkles across her brows, but I knew she was looking at me with a kind heart.

"Happy birthday, son." She widened her smile and I giggled at her with a cheesy grin still glued to my face.

Too excited to show them any of my love, I shouted my will to open my presents, "Presents! Presents! I want them!"

My parents just chuckled at my flailing moves as I tried to attract their attention.

My parents led me to the lounge. The walls were a coffee brown, with a sliding windowed-door connecting to the 20m garden ahead.

My parents handed me presents of all kinds. Big and small, heavy and light, manly and perhaps a little girly… but all the less I was happy.

At the end of the fight for survival with the wrapping paper, my father pointed to the last present that was sitting by the couch. It was a large present (140cm tall) the same size as myself. It was also wrapped in paper, but different from the other presents. I could already tell the present was going to be awesome.

I approached the present and continued unwrapping it, eventually resulting in me just tearing the pieces of stubborn purple striped paper off, discarding it on the once white carpet.

After realizing I had unwrapped it, I looked up to find a cardboard box.

_Oh. More layers._

My curiosity did not fade, but perhaps my patience started to fall as I unpacked the box less carefully than before.

"Be careful. It's delicate." My father's serious words rang through my ears and I obeyed, because who would want to just randomly break their present?

I _carefully _unfolded the folds at the top of the box and gazed down to see nothing but pitch black.

I became confused. I turned around to my father with an unimpressed look to see if he was joking and would say 'Haha you caught me, you smart kid!', but my father's face showed no sign of mocking or teasing. It looked serious. So serious that I felt guilty for suspecting him.

I turned back to the present and gazed back down to be met by the same pitch black. I carefully unfolded the sides and opened the box up completely.

That's when I saw it.

I had seen my father many times in his office room, surrounded by tools that were unknown to me. He would always have his back turned to me, but he was holding tools and the smell of creation was always in the air.

Sitting on the only remaining piece of the box was a boy. The boy had long blonde hair that drooped over his peacefully shut eyes. His skin was a pale white that still couldn't compete with my own, but it looked at as white as snow. Although the boy was sat with his legs curled up against his chest, I could tell that he was skinny and handsome. Someone that I'd surely admire.

My hand sub-consciously reached out to the boys ice cold cheek and I gently caressed his soft skin, brushing some of his silky blonde hair with it, noticing the small letter imprints behind his ear.

…_Yi..xing?_

Just then, the boy stirred. I flinched and quickly withdrew my hand, observing him. His long eyelashes started to twitch, blinking open. He slowly lifted his head up and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were a beautiful ash grey that could see right through me. It was as if they had everything sucked out of them and became a lonely stormy grey.

"So pretty…" These words escaped my lips as I suddenly blushed in embarrassment.

The boy's eyes widened as if he had just discovered a new unique being, unknown to his kind. The boy then did something that caught me off guard.

The boy reached out his hand and grabbed mine to place it on his chest. I could feel the faint heartbeat that resided in the boy's chest as I continued staring, lost in the boy's stunning eyes.

The boy smiled and opened his mouth.

"…Hello." It came out as if it was hesitant, but I realized that the boy must just not be used to speaking.

"Hello." I greeted back, a smile forming on my lips.

"…Happy birthday…I hope we can become good friends…" The boy's smile stayed plastered on his face.

I was truly impressed. This boy was the prettiest person I'd ever encountered and to think that we'd become friends…

"Thank you. I'll treasure you." I laughed and pulled the boy closer into an embrace, startling the boy. "Ah, sorry, this is called a hug. It's my way of saying thank you."

The startled expression on the boy's face disappeared, and with a small laugh he accepted.

"Son," My father called from behind me, "Make sure you look after him okay, Junmyeon?"

I grinned at my father, grateful for his efforts. "Thanks dad. I will."

**10 years later**

"…xing.. Yi…ing… YIXING GET UP!" Suho raged into the bedroom and pulled the covers off of Yixing's sleeping body.

Yet the boy seemed unaffected by all this and continued to sleep.

"Yah? Yixing, we're gonna be late. Come on, you know I'm an honor student~" Suho started whining while poking the boy's firm arm.

Suho let out a yelp of surprise as he was pulled down on top of Yixing's body.

"…I.. I thought I told you…" The boy's hoarse voice sent shivers down Suho spine as he felt the vibration's from the Yixing's chest.

"Thought you told me what?" Suho slowly tried to get up, raising his arms slightly to push up from the bed.

"That you," Yixing saw through it and wrapped his arm around the latter's neck, pulling him completely onto his chest. "should call me by my name."

"W-what? W-well…" Flustered, Suho tried to think of something else other than the fact he could feel Yixing's steady heartbeat that was indeed, too slow to be a human heart.

"…I like it when you call my name… Lay…" Yixing tightened his grip and pulled Suho in for a hug that he was really not expecting.

"Yah! What are you-"

"It's my way… of saying thank you."

_Damn. History does haunt the present, doesn't it?_

"That's enough, let's go to school now before you fall asleep again." Junmyeon slipped out of the embrace and stood up, hovering over Lay's still unmoving body.

"Come on, let's gooo~" Suho whined more than a 5 year old even though he was 17.

Yixing's body stirred slightly and then stopped, making Suho more annoyed.

"I won't move until you call my name."

"Why?"

"Because your voice gives me energy." A straightforward answer from a straightforward robot.

"Is that so… T-then, Lay… we're late, come on." The latter blushed and scratched the nape of his neck, avoiding contact with the male.

"Pft." Lay let out a mocking laugh and rose from the sheets, uncovering his messy brown bangs and cute tired eyes.

"W-What?! Don't laugh! You told me to say it!" Suho's face had turned as bright as a tomato and he made a break for it, knowing that if he stayed, he'd be pulled down onto the bed and teased endlessly.

That was what Suho's robot was like after all.

Ever since Suho had received Lay on his 7th birthday, his life has been more chaotic than other friends he knew. All of Suho's high school friends have their own car, apartment and some even girlfriends ***cough*** boyfriends ***cough***.

But Suho knew that his lifestyle was different than his friend's. After all, he owned a robot that could talk, eat and move as fluently as a human being. But there was one thing that Suho felt was different. He had first noticed it about 1 year ago when his best friend, Chen had pointed it out.

"Do you think Lay is capable of love?" Chen asked him out of the blue. Suho being startled by the question didn't exactly know how to answer, but offered his opinion instead.

"I do. I've seen Lay go through lots of emotions and it's definitely natural to him, so I think love would come even more natural." Chen just nodded, smiling at the fairness in the answer.

Suho and Lay had always been close. They were like twin brothers that never got bored of each other and were very friendly with each other. But whenever Lay came close to Suho, he'd remember what Chen had asked. 'Can he really feel attraction to something?'

Lay would surprise hug-attack Suho, sneak into his bed, sit close enough that their shoulders were touching, randomly grab Suho's hands and tease him non-stop throughout the day, but Suho began pushing him off when an unpleasant thought occurred.

Lay had reached out his hand to wipe some crumbs off of Suho's lips, when the smaller thought 'If he is capable of love, will he leave with someone else? Even if he's not, will he just give me empty affection?', Suho sub-consciously slapped Lay's hand away, shocking both of them before Suho apologized and ran away.

_Ever since then, I've been avoiding affectionate holds because of those thoughts, because I mean… Who does that with their twin brother?! God, he's just so clingy and he doesn't even notice what he's doing…_

Suho's face was still steaming hot as he ditched Lay and walked to school by himself. After all, only 4 months ago had he realized that his feelings for Lay weren't just special feelings for a family member, but something much stronger.

It didn't take long for the latter's peace and quiet to be interrupted when someone threw their heavy arm around the Suho's narrow shoulders, earning a audible grunt.

"Hyung~ Why are you so moody so early in the morning? Especially when the all mighty me has arrived…" The blonde faked a pout while poking at the older's cheek.

"Why on earth would my mood improve by your presence? If anything, I'll become even moodier." Suho swiftly brushed off Baekhyun's arm and quickened his steps leaving a hurt(AKA: Doesn't want his pride to be shredded like that) Baekhyun glaring holes into the back of Suho's uniform.

"Yah! Wait up!" Baekhyun, not wanting to look as if he'd been ditched, ran after the other and walked together to their respected classrooms.

Suho's class had already begun and he noticed the lack of presence of his probably still sleeping robot. He took the blue pencil between his teeth and gently chewed on it, trying to focus on the lesson without thoughts of worry entering his mind.

Not only had the latter noticed that, but even though he was usually so focused on class he was continuously glancing at the door and the clock nearly every minute.

_Focus, Suho! Why worry about a pervert like him?!_

Suho shook his head and went back to looking at his open textbook when he noticed a stare from the corner of his eye. He looked up in the direction of the board to find none other than Baekhyun staring at him while sinisterly giggling about something.

This had Suho question whether he had something stuck on his face, but that was too dumb of a thing for that Bacon strip to be smirking at so diligently.

In reply, Suho simply gave him a 'Wtf are you doing you're creeping me out' look and resumed to staring at the textbook with a blank mind.

"..Uh let's see… Ah, Suho, come answer this question." The teacher finished writing an equation on the black board and tapped it, telling Suho to come up.

It took a while to process that the teacher meant Suho and his eyes immediately widened wishing he had been listening instead of looking at that strange creature who was now nearly on the floor laughing.

He gave a out a sigh and cursed under his breath as he approached the board trying to look at the question and figure what the hell they were learning.

His heart felt at ease as he recognized the question and knew how to do it, casually picking up the chalk to write the answer below in much neater and clearer hand writing than the teacher had.

_Hmph. Easy. In your face you burnt piece of bacon I'll-_

"Yeah, you have the pattern write, but…"

_What?_

"…Joonmyeon, that's a plus, not a minus." Even the teacher was trying to hold back his filthy smirk, because the year's smartest student had made the dumbest mistake.

Joonmyeon didn't believe it at first and quickly read over the question again to see that his answer was indeed wrong.

His face had long turned bright red and Baekhyun's laughter could probably be heard from outside, it was so loud.

This was embarrassing. No, more than embarrassing. It was humiliating.

Not knowing what to do, he simply played it off cool by attempting to walk back to his seat at the back next to the window where he would then cry himself to sleep.

"Well, ahem," The teacher tried to wipe the smile off of his lips as he cleared his throat waiting to move on, "Even the smartest of students make mistakes…"

_Lay Yixing._

_You're so fucking dead._

The wind blew over the rooftop, disheveling his dark brown bangs as he looked up at the parted clouds covering the blue sky.

He didn't care though. He was too embarrassed and angry to care now. All he wanted to do was go back in time and correct that dumb mistake he'd done on the board earlier this morning.

It was lunch break and Lay had eventually arrived using his aegyo to persuade the homeroom teacher not to mark him down as late, obviously winning. He had then found Suho to give him a morning hug, but to his surprise Suho dodged it and angrily made his way out of the classroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

He had gone up to the rooftop to get some fresh air and to shout about all of his complaints, but the one person who had recently fallen off their chair exited the door onto the rooftop and suffocated Suho into a teasing hug that the latter wanted to tear away from.

"Suhoooooo~ Are you pissed?" Baekhyun released Suho who was now clenching his teeth to hold back the urge to throw Baekhyun into a frying pan and burn him.

"No, I'm just a little sleepy today that's all." Suho turned around again to lean over the railing, glancing at the basketball court below where he spotted some of his gang members..

"Hmm~ It really is Lay's fault then."

"What?! T-this has nothing to do with him!" Suho fought down the blush that spread across his cheeks.

Baekhyun mouth opened, startled by the usually quiet Suho who had just raised his voice over something as unimportant as Baekhyun's teasing.

It was silent for a while and the air was tense, Baekhyun slightly scared the elder was going to throw a fit at him when he realized that Suho had been looking at the basketball club below, a smile almost creeping across his thin lips.

"Aiii~ It is Lay! See you're practically drooling over him!" Baekhyun's face resumed to being smug, finding the new reactions from Suho very entertaining.

Lay was a member of the basketball team that played with the rest of his and Baekhyun's friends. This was also half of the reason Suho had even fallen in love with the latter. Whenever Lay was with Suho, he was usually lazy and very cuddly and kind of high, but whenever the latter was on the court, his eyes seemed to be bright with excitement and his movements were quick and smooth. The way he dribbled the ball before doing a dunk and the way he-

"Suho you're actually drooling." A deep voice came from the right side of the two startling them both, almost jumping off the rooftop in shock.

Suho quickly wiped the drool from his mouth with the end of his sleeve before turning to the dark haired smaller.

"Yah, Kyungsoo, don't scare me like that." Suho placed his hand on his chest, trying to calm the adrenaline flowing through his body.

"Yeah dude! I nearly jumped!" Baekhyun's overreacting was worse than Suho's as he kept gasping for more air each time.

"Should I make you?" A smirk appeared on Satan's face as he cornered Baekhyun to the railing, pretending to throw him off when he caught a glimpse of someone below.

"Ahh, Kyungsoo hajima! I'm gonna fall- Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun snapped out of his acting and peeked at the smaller to find that his face was bright red, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

_PLS DON'T TELL ME KYUNGSOO'S HORNY FOR BAEKHYUN NOW?! _

Suho tried to back away before things got heated up, but Baekhyun turned around, following Kyungsoo's gaze to find another male amongst the basketball court.

"Ohhh, its Kai!" Baekhyun wooed in Baekhyun's ear making the smaller blush even harder at the name.

"Oh thank god." Suho turned around to thank the air for saving him from seeing his two best friends suddeny being horny for each other.

"Kyungie~ You're so innocent, you're even blushing! Haven't you gotten used to being with him yet?" Baekhyun teased poking at Kyungsoo's red heated plush cheeks.

"Speak for yourself, Byun Baekhyun! Chanyeol is right over there!" Hearing the name slip from the younger's mouth, Baekhyun was already blushing hard.

"S-shut up you!" Baekhyun poked at Kyungsoo's arm resulting in him locked in a headlock by Satansoo.

The two annoying males must have been so loud, because as Suho resumed watching the basketball court, he saw 6 faces staring back at him. Suho was slightly startled because the two boys next to him had now noticed it and stopped what they were doing to look at the unreadable looks they were getting from the two males below.

Kris, Sehun and Chen just laughed, and teasingly elbowed the 3 males still straining their necks looking up at the dumb, dumbest, and dumber males above.

Suho, still startled, turned to his friends to see what they were doing, only to find that their faces were a dark shade of red and a somewhat guilty glint in their eyes as they met their boyfriend's eyes.

Park Chanyeol. Kim Jongin. Yixing Lay.

The way Chanbaek and Kaisoo looked at each other sent shivers down Suho's back as goose bumps proudly appeared on the surface of his arms.

_I can smell their idiotic jealousy from up here._

Suho cringed at the thought of both Chanyeol and Kai getting jealous of Baeksoo. Oh, it made him cringe so much that he caught sight of the third male below who was starring deep into his eyes.

Suho could feel the dark orbs on his and something hot shoot through his body, his face also turning a deep shade of red. The gaze that Lay was giving him sent multiple shivers down his spine, but they were different from the ones before. The smile on Lay's face as he patted his two friends shoulder's told Suho that he knew. He knew what his gaze did to him.

_Why? Naega wae?! _

Suho slapped himself out of the trance, causing Bacon and Satan to jump out of their skin before turning to him.

"Aiii~ Hyung, now all of our faces are red!" Kyungsoo playfully punched Suho's arm and his lips formed the shape of a heart, a sincere smile he'd known for years now.

"Whatever man." Suho laughed back, messing Kyungsoo's bangs up earning a pout in return.

"Hey guys, guys," Baekhyun's face had returned to being neutral again, but his eyes were still as wide as ever.

Obviously up to no good…

"Didn't they look kind of jealous?" Baekhyun swung his arms around the two male's shoulders.

"No shit, Bacon." Suho rolled his eyes.

"It was… kinda cute. Do you maybe want to-"

"No. No, Baekhyun, no. No I do not want to take part in anything that involves the words 'get all touchy with each other'" Suho immediately objected shaking his head multiple times.

Kyungsoo seemed to be long lost, gazing at his two friends in confusion. Because of course, this male has the most innocence out of the three. The innocence of an angel, but with the appearance and personality of Satan. As expected of Kyungsoo's parents.

"No ew why would I even suggest that?" Baekhyun seemed slightly offended that Suho imagined Baekhyun thoughts along the line of a pervert player that sacrifices his friends for his games.

"I meant," A smirk formed on his pale lips as he brought the two in closer, "ignoring them and only hanging out together to see what their reactions are? It sounds fun right?"

"Eh? But Kai and I were going to go see a movie tonight." Kyungsoo complains with pleading eyes. If anything, he wanted to avoid having a fight before a date with his boyfriend.

But Baekhyun seems to be having none of it as he pats the latter's back. "Don't worry. You'll just have a _pleasurable _make up afterward."

_Jesus thank god Kyungsoo is too innocent to understand what that actually meant._

Suho smacks Baekhyun over the head with his palm earning a yelp of pain in reply with a pleased look from Kyungsoo though.

"Suho, it'll be advantageous for you though, too~" Baekhyun pulled at Joonmyeon's sleeve, catching his attention briefly.

"How on earth would being all stuffy with you be a good thing for me?" Suho's stomach turned just at the thought of Baekhyun's dumb tireless smile in his face 24/7.

"Well, as far as I can see, you had a fight with your beloved Lay and you seem to be avoiding him, but he hasn't noticed yet. Soooo, if you plan on ignoring him, just don't talk to him and hang out with us the whole time. Then he'll be doomed for sure!" Baekhyun finished off his speech with a cheesy wink and a thumbs up that Suho doubted oh so very much.

"Baek-"

"No. You cannot refuse this time."

Suho let out a long, dreadful sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this mess anytime soon.

And so the plan that Baekhyun was so confident and excited about, Kyungsoo was so confused and concerned about, Suho was so fed up and unamused about, finally began.

Sweat trickled down the male's back as he positioned himself away from the net and shot a 3 pointer straight into the basket without a struggle. He was about to go pick up the ball when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yah, isn't that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?" Kris, the tallest member and clumsiest member on the basketball team pointed to the top of the school building.

Lay's eyes followed where the elder was pointing and spotted Kyungsoo who had his hands placed on Baekhyun's narrow shoulder's with an extremely impressive smirk on his face.

Lay laughed at the sight of the two idiots being dumb together and went to find the two team member's that would perhaps find this funny as well?

He turned around and was just about to call out Chanyeol's name, when he bumped into Kai, stumbling back slightly.

"Ah, sorry Lay-hyung." Kai grabbed Lay's arm before the latter fell backwards and dusted of his shoulders.

"Ah, sorry Kai. But, look up there." Lay simply laughed on as he pointed to the dumb couple on the roof that were now _very _close.

So close that Kai didn't find the situation funny. But obviously, Lay is too straightforward to realize and call Chanyeol over to look at the sight.

Chanyeol doesn't seem to be too bothered by it at first, but there is a hint of sharpness in his stare that doesn't go unseen by Kai.

"They're very close, aren't they?" Lay chuckles as he watched the three finally notice that they were staring and stop what they're doing to stare back.

Even though, they can't seem to read each other's eyes or expressions, the tension between the couples is tight enough to know something is going on.

Lay watches as Suho gazes down at him, a sight the latter doesn't get to see very often. Just as Yixing flashes the boy a smile, Suho suddenly turns away and the group returns back to chatting about something.

Lay is confused by Suho sudden actions.

_Why did he just look away? Did he just avoid my gaze, just now?_

Lay tries to think back to what he could have done to make Suho act like this. Even something like the incidents from this morning weren't serious enough for him to act like this.

Whatever it was, he couldn't seem to pin point it, confusing him all the more. An unsettling feeling overcame his mind and his expression soon became sad and worried.

_What could it be?_

The first mission had arrived sooner than Suho was prepared for, when a still happy Lay appeared in front of him with an extra lunch tray, offering it to the latter.

He was just about to take it when he remembered what Baekhyun had said earlier. Something along the lines of 'Lay falling right into your trap' or something? He put down his half raised hand and broke all eye contact off and rejected the offer.

He was just about to cry of nervousness when Baekhyun appeared out of nowhere with Kyungsoo also hanging around his shoulder, confused as ever.

"Ah, Suho-hyung! Get me and Satan here a tray! We have _a lot _to talk about." A hint of creepy amusement in the blonde's voice called out to Suho, making him curse underneath his breath, because there is no way that Lay missed that signal.

He bent down slightly and grabbed three grey trays from the rack and placed them on the surface for his two friends to use.

Suho tried his best not to look or speak to Lay who was now hidden behind Baekhyun. He did catch the small pout on his face from the corner of his eyes, and for the first time, Suho did appreciate Baekhyun's plan.

English class had arrived, the one where Lay usually spends no time at all to sit in the seat next to Suho.

Suho had sat down first and was pulling his notes out of his bag when Kyungsoo casually pulled out the chair next to him and sat down.

"Kyungsoo…?" Suho questioned as to why the latter would even agree to something like this.

"Baekhyun is going to annoy me even more if I don't do at least this." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and threw an arm around Suho in a protective manner, startling the taller.

At that moment, Kai and Lay walked into the classroom looking for a seat amongst the crowd, spotting the two males in the corner, with a quite surprise look on their faces.

"Where's Baekhyun then?" Suho looked elsewhere, whispering so only Kyungsoo could hear.

"He's over there on the right, sitting next to Xiumin, much to Chen's dislike." Kyungsoo let out a small laugh as he lifted his gaze to see Chen being awfully picky about being too annoying and close to his boazi.

_Baekhyun you're such a cock blocker._

When Chanyeol walked in with a smile on his face, it soon faded when he glanced at Baekhyun being close and joking around with Chen and Xiumin. Now he looked angry.

Kai also seemed to be dissatisfied by the lack of attention from his hyung and kept eyeing down the latter, yet Kyungsoo tried to remain calm and continued chatting with Suho, who was also trying to distract himself from the stares he was getting from Lay who was sitting beside the slightly pissed off Kai.

Suho knew that he couldn't just back out of it now, because the three angry male's would just angrily question what was up with them and give them a hard time, but at the same time, Suho wanted to go back to being able to talk naturally with each other without the constant awareness of each other.

Finally last lesson had arrived and Suho was just about ready to sleep through it and head straight home when he realized that the class he had now was Science.

Science was the subject he could never really figure out, despite his good grades. But this lesson they were supposed to work in the groups formed from last lesson to make a presentation on chemistry.

The troubling thing was that in Suho's partner was in fact, the very person he was avoiding.

Lay

_How am I going to do this now? He'll probably bombard me with questions the moment he talks to me…_

Suho sighed deeply as he walked down the last step of the stairs, turning right through the deserted hallway to the Science department. Well, at least he thought it was deserted.

The latter was halfway down the hallway when he heard a familiar voice come from where the Science department was located. It was familiar, but Suho couldn't quite put his finger on who it was.

He held back his breathing and took slow stealthy steps towards the voice, slightly crouching against the white walls. As soon as he leaned down to listen in, he could identify the owner of the voice.

"Yah, what's up with you today?" The voice had a hint of huskiness in it, but it was almost too obvious to say that it was pissed tone.

No one replied, which made Suho wonder if the male was talking to himself for a second.

"Nothing…" A small nervous high-pitched voice mumbled under their breath, being almost too soft for Suho to hear from behind the wall.

"Huh? While you've been acting like this all day, 'nothing' is the excuse you give? You really expect me take that?" The deeper voice let out a frustrated sigh and seemed to be pacing around, confronting the other male.

"It's nothing… so leave me alone." The high-pitched voice dropped down to a lower, more confident voice and it was evident to Suho now that the person being confronted was Baekhyun.

Suho was just about to silently creep away from the scene, when he was suddenly propelled forward, stumbling awkwardly into the scene, attracting both of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's attention.

"Yah, what are you doing?" A smaller male with a velvet voice and doe eyes appeared behind Suho casually laughing at the eavesdropping criminal caught in act.

Suho would have laughed along, but he knew that the atmosphere right now was very heavy and wasn't something that was going to end well, especially if Suho was going to appear out of no where.

Kyungsoo laughter somewhat faded as he looked at the facial expressions of his hyung you was still on the floor from stumbling in earlier. His innocently curious orbs gazed in the direction of Suho's concern.

Kyungsoo's eyes seemed like they'd pop out when he witnessed the angst scene between an angry Chanyeol and a 'trying not to care' Baekhyun who is in fact 'shitting his pants because he's so scared'

Silence fell upon the awkward group of friends, but it didn't last long when Baekhyun took the chance to free himself from the situation Chanyeol put him in.

"A-ah! Suho-hyung you're here? Kyungsoo too. I was just thinking about changing our partners for the chemistry presentation project. Do you want to be with me?"

Before Suho or Kyungsoo had any time to think or reply, Baekhyun had walked by them and swung his arms around their shoulder's, attempting to drag them into the classroom.

"B-baek…" Kyungsoo's face began to warp with worry and regret as he was dragged along by his friend.

"Kyungsoo." Another deep voice had appeared in the hallways and it made the latter's eyes widen even more as he froze on the spot, stopping Baekhyun and Suho as well.

"…What are you doing?" The tone the male used wasn't a gentle one like he normally used, but instead it seemed to have many questions lying underneath it, hinting he was extremely pissed.

_D-did that really mean 'what are you doing?'? T-that sounded more like 'where the fuck do you think you're going when we have some very important matters to discuss'_

_Run Kyungsoo. Just run for your life._

Suho was starting to feel a hint of guilt for Kyungsoo, even though he wasn't the one who dragged him into this. But then again…

Suho risked a glance at his dumb blonde friend who was now shivering in fear.

_Even though I want to tell the others that the act was a prank, the mood wasn't right. Even if I told them, they'd probably just murder us in a more painful way. _

_Fucking Byun Baekhyun, I'm never going with your plans ever again._

Suho gulped as he heard the heavy footsteps echo down the hallway as they neared Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo very slowly turned his head around to face Baekhyun and Suho, as if asking for help with his big doe eyes that were now starting to water up.

Obviously Baekhyun's mouth just opened and closed like a fish who was too cowardly to say anything and it almost looked as if Kyungsoo wanted to punch the later for a second.

Suho just reached out his arm and placed it on Kyungsoo's shoulder before giving a small nod to say that it was going to be okay, even though he, himself knew that there is no way that giant tanned male will let him off that easy.

Kai's footsteps quickened and only stopped when he was hovering over Kyungsoo's small body with an unreadable expression plastered to his face.

His gaze then flickered to meet Baekhyun's arm that was lazily slung over the smaller's shoulder, his hand dangerously close to Kyungsoo chest. Kai glared at it for a matter of seconds before he raised his hand to grab Baekhyun's arm as gently as possible to get if off of his prey.

It obviously wasn't gentle at all judging by Baekhyun's face as it silently twisted in fear and pain, and Chanyeol almost looked as if he was worried for a second.

Kyungsoo was still frozen on the spot, looking Kai dead in the eyes, something dark hidden in them contradicting the smile that had formed on his lips as he replaced his hand and wrapped it around Kyungsoo's narrow shoulders.

"Now," Kai began to turn around with Kyungsoo following quickly behind, fearing that he'd lose his head if he attempted to stay or run away. "Let's discuss this in my _room_, shall we?"

Kai's dark orbs scared the shit out of the four quietly witnessing the scene, yet at the same time, Kyungsoo could sense the lust in his partner's eyes, causing him to blush unwillingly.

_Oh my kkaepsong, Kai is a sadist._

_Have fun in bed, Kyungsoo…_

Baekhyun's eyes followed after the two males as they walked down the hallway, Kai still dragging the wide eyed male along with him, but by now you could see the shade of red flushed on his face from 100 meters away.

That's when Baekhyun started to panic a bit. If that was what Kai was planning on doing to Kyungsoo…

_What the fuck is going to happen to me?_

The thought hit the latter like a giant rock that had fallen from the sky. Even he, was now regretting his life choices and the beginning of all his dumb plans.

In that moment, someone else stumbled into the empty hallway, his chest heaving up and down slightly after running here.

"I saw Kyungsoo with eyes bigger than I've ever seen and Kai with a really perverted look on his face, what happened-" Too busy making his speech, Lay looked up and his words trailed off when he saw the scene.

Baekhyun was facing the right with an arm slung around Suho's waist, both of them looked very shocked and they're legs trembled in fear. Chanyeol was a couple of meter behind them, glaring holes into Baekhyun's back, causing the latter to shiver.

Chanyeol was the first to make a move.

Anger almost bursting through his chest, his clenched fists red from clenching them, and he'd finally lost it.

Unlike Kyungsoo, Baekhyun isn't smart in the slightest. That's obviously why the reaction was oh so very different from the innocent doe eyed boy that was probably being pinned against Kai's door right now

As soon as Chanyeol took a slow stride forward, Baekhyun's arm released Suho's waist as he took two steps back.

"Eh?" Suho's eyes widened at the latter's stupidity.

_Chanyeol is not only taller than you, he's smarter than you, faster than you and angrier than you'll ever probably be… So WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RUNNING, YOU DUMBASS BLONDE!?_

Every stride Chanyeol's long legs pushed him forward, Baekhyun's short legs took two hesitant steps back, still facing the raging Chanyeol. When Chanyeol stopped in his tracks, Baekhyun knew. He knew that it was now or never. If he simply spoke with the giant then maybe things will even themselves out and Baekhyun would be man handled like Kyungsoo right now.

Baekhyun knew… but then again he's still not smart so within milliseconds, the smaller spun on his heel and darted down the hallway to escape his painful fate.

Though, Chanyeol had already guessed this was going to happen and ran after him at a horrifyingly fast rate that sent a million shiver's down Suho's spine as the taller's sped past him.

Baekhyun wasn't even halfway down the hallway when a loud high-pitched dog yelp echoed through Suho's ears, evident that he'd been caught by the big bad wolf.

Chanyeol's hand skillfully wrapped around Baekhyun's pale slender wrist, and pulled them to a stop before Chanyeol crouched down, placing his hands over Baekhyun's hips.

Baekhyun was slightly startled for second, wondering if here and now was the right place to do _that._

Just when he was about to resist, his flushed face not agreeing to that statement either, he couldn't feel the cold floor underneath him. Baekhyun had been lifted off the floor and swung over Chanyeol's shoulder, resulting in Baekhyun cursing and whimpering while hitting the younger's back.

"Little red riding hood should remember to raise his hood, for if he doesn't, then the big bad wolf will come and eat him up." Chanyeol smirked and spoke in a low voice before walking to the door that lead back to the dorms.

_Why are all my friends so dramatic and poetic? _

The hallway was now silent with only two remaining characters left completely bewildered and slightly disheveled from the chaos.

"Joonmyeon." Lay's sweet voice resonated through Suho's ears, as if a trance was set upon him.

Suho hesitantly turned his body to face the elder, avoiding eye contact while trying to think of something to say.

"Uh- ah, well, um… that escalated quickly.." Suho mentally hit his head against the wall for saying something so dumb.

"I heard you messed up during math class."

Suho went quiet. He'd forgotten about that until just now, and his anger also began to rise.

"It's unlike you to make a mistake." Lay continued as he walked towards Suho, eyes trained on each other.

"It's because I was thinking and my finger slipped."

"You finger slipped? Your thoughts must have been very interesting for that to happen." Even though Lay didn't show it, Suho could tell the elder was enjoying this. The grin that hid behind his half lidded eyes didn't fail to catch the latter's attention.

Suho gulped rather loudly when Lay made his final step in front of Suho, who was now pressed against the wall, placing his hands either side of the smaller, looking down into his angered yet flustered expression.

"So… What were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing.."

"Oh really? It must have been pretty important judging how you were glancing at the clock every few seconds." The smirk on Lay's lips began to finally surface when he saw the younger's face shaded in a deep red, letting out a small gasp in reply.

"H-h-how do you know that..?"

"I didn't. But now I do."

_Shit. He's messing with me!_

"How the hell am I supposed to help it when you don't come to class?!" Suho finally raised his voice, startling the elder who stared at the younger's lips, watching the way each word rolled off his tongue.

Suho had said it. He had only realized it after having said it, blinded by his anger. But now, he knew he was doomed.

"…So you were worried about me?" Lay broke the silence, diverting the conversation onto a more dangerous path that Suho still wasn't ready to go down.

"W-what? No that's-" Suho tried to dodge the question, but his words couldn't keep up with his pride as he stuttered uselessly in denial.

"I'll ask straightforwardly then." Lay gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes as Suho looked at him with a questioning confused face. "Why have you been avoiding me for the past couple of years?"

Suho was about to deny the words once again, but the look in Lay's eyes, as they gazed into his own was something he wasn't able to go against since he was a kid. The way they effortlessly captivated his own, the dark brown iris' melting into his like melted chocolate. It clearly meant that Lay had caught on, but somewhere in the pit of those warm orbs, was a sad loneliness.

"…Because of you." Suho mumbled a bearly audible answer to Lay who just raised his brow.

"…Suho," Lay gave out a sigh and looked down at his feet, his brows starting to furrow together, "Are you just going to throw me away? Have you gotten bored of me? Am I simply a toy to you that can just be thrown out?"

That's when Suho lost it.

Suho had never thought of Lay as a toy. He'd always scold his parents for calling him a toy that could just be given away if he ever got bored of the latter. If anything, the boy had always loved Lay with all his heart. Lay was always there for him when he was a kid, whenever he became sad or angry, the taller would always be there to comfort him.

"Lay, you idiot!" Suho punched Lay in the chest, surprising the older but he barely moved an inch.

"How could you say that?! I've always treated you like my best friend, because you were always there and ever since you appeared in front of me, we've been inseparable ever since! And now you think that I just throw away the things I dislike? Is that how you really see me?" Lay's expression was taken back and his eyes clearly showed concern and sadness.

"Even when other kids told me to leave you and come play with them I didn't! They'd always say how expressionless and boring you were, but I never left you, because you were my whole world! Even through that expressionless face, I could tell what you were thinking and feeling and that's why I never gave up on you!"

"Joonmyeon!" Lay raised his voice against Suho who's eyes were now glazed with tears threatening to stream down his face.

"You! I never called you by your brand name, Yixing, because you're Lay! My Lay that I could never live without! You're the one I love so much, so don't ever say that I've gotten bored of you! Don't say such cruel things…" Suho broke out into sniffles and tears towards the end, still hitting Lay's firm chest that remained warm.

Lay didn't say anything. He didn't object or agree with Suho's outburst of confessions, but he remained silent. Even though he remained silent, his expression and eyes were warmer than Suho had ever seen.

The taller brought his hand up to the back of Suho's head and caressed the hair, pulling him into a hug that made Suho's punches stop.

"Why are you…happy..you idiot?" Suho took deep breathes between sniffles to try and strengthen his voice, but Lay's embrace just made him melt even more.

"Because you said you love me." Lay chuckled in Suho's ear, his hot breath sending shiver down his spine.

"W-w-what?! Wh-when did I?" Suho, regaining his strength again, tried to push Lay off in attempt to avoid the embarrassing things he'd just said.

"You did. You told me you love me. And guess what," Lay whispered in a low voice, catching the younger's attention, their faces a bit too close.

"Wh-" When Suho opened his mouth to question Lay, he was interrupted by a soft pair of lips on his own.

Suho didn't pull away, but instinctively closed his eyes, feeling the pure bliss of happiness for once in his life.

Lay eventually pulled away and looked upon Suho's cherry moist lips before gazing deep into Suho's deep brown eyes, "I love you too.


	7. All I want for christmas is

_All I wanted was an electronic moving Santa._

_You know,_

_The one that sings in a voice that annoys the hell out of your cousins and but like, your mom's sister's baby, who loves the piece of shit, has destroyed the mute button, so its an endless screeching doom that echoes down the hallway accompanied by the groans of pissed off relatives._

_And in the end your grandma comes in and steps on it. Like. That's how bad it is. Every nice grandma is a holy saint that makes the world's best home made cookies and would never hurt a soul. Except when push comes to shove and she destroys that crap. Don't be fooled. Your grandma is also Satan's accomplice in disguise._

…_Anyway_

_That's all I wanted. Something to distract Chanyeol from singing 'we wish you a merry Christmas' on repeat all day whilst demolishing my only faith left in humanity._

_So why…_

_Why am I…_

_Why am I in a closet surrounded by brooms and being pushed into a corner by a really hot guy that smells like maple syrup?_

"We wish you a merry Christmas,"

"Chanyeol."

"We wish you a merry Christmas,"

"…Chanyeol."

"We wish you a merry Christmas, and a-"

"Happy new **FUCKING** year. Chanyeol. Either run now, or be prepared to be hit." Kyungsoo finally snapped along with the wooden chopsticks he was holding, pointing the weapon at the taller male, making sure his glare was scarier than usual.

Chanyeol, who had been startled by the emphasized threat that came hurtling his way, mockingly clenched his chest as if he'd been hurt.

"EH? Kyungie, you're so mean! Are you telling me my singing is bad?! And here I thought we were friends~" Chanyeol continuously added aegyo to his performance hopping around the wooden floor with his lips puckered into a pout.

"Yeah, you've been singing that song for the past two weeks in the worst English accent I've ever heard. And for some reason you seem to only do it around me." Kyungsoo gave a loud sigh, his eyebrows furrowing as he inwardly wept for breaking yet another pair of chopsticks this week.

"Bad pronounciation? Pft, me?" Chanyeol seemed to be able to just slice through Kyungsoo's complaints and throw them aside as if he'd never seen them in the first place.

_Fucking dick._

"You can't even pronounce Christmas right. I mean, what the hell is 'keuriseumaseu' its 'Christmas'. Get it through your damn thick head, you giant tree." Kyungsoo turned back around to face the counter he was currently making Christmas cookies on.

"WHAT?!" Kyungsoo fragile door was swung open dramatically, revealing the culprit that was going to have to suffer repairing the door if the latter ever broke it. Yes. You might already have guessed by now. It was Chanyeol's savior. Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo knew by then that he'd rather jump out his window in the apartment building and die a peaceful death than listen to Baekhyun and Chanyeol use their cheesy pick up lines and eventually start making out on the latter's black couch.

" MY CHANYEOL?! A 'THICK HEAD'?! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO MEAN TO THIS STEAMING HOT PUPPY!" Baekhyun ran over to Chanyeol who accepted the smaller with open arms, awaiting his savoir.

"Steaming hot, my ass. And 'puppy'? Both of you need you're eye sight fixed." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and tried his best not to cringe at the sight of his two best friends staring into each other's eyes with such intensity.

"Baekie~ Saranghaeyo!" Completely ignoring Kyungsoo death glare that normally sends the taller into a sprint over the horizon, Chanyeol lowered his head to Baekhyun's height and pressed their plump lips together.

_Oh god, what the-_

Finally loosing his shit, Kyungsoo covered his eyes and made his way to the front door. He swung the metallic grey door open after shouting "THIS ISN'T A FUCKING LOVE HOTEL!" and slammed it shut just as he began to hear Baekhyun's belt being unbuckled.

The fading blue sky covered by multiple clouds encouraged the cold winter wind to blow across the streets of Seoul, rearranging Kyungsoo's short brown hair that fell slightly into his eyes.

Kyungsoo looked up at the afternoon sun attempting to shine through the clouds and sighed. He hadn't managed to pick up his jacket from the coat hanger due to his best friends having a public make out session, therefore, being outside the day before Christmas in the freezing cold with only a short sleeve shirt attracted the looks of ongoing by passers.

There was one thing on the male's mind. And that was how to shut Chanyeol up and stop his 'savior' Baekhyun from invading Kyungsoo's apartment and making out on his sofa while the latter was still in the room witnessing the act.

Kyungsoo would often wonder how the hell the three of them got along and stayed together all this time. But then he'd remember that they didn't get along. Because Chanyeol was always following the smaller and soon enough Baekhyun was following Chanyeol.

Basically the start of the three males relationship was through stalking…

And he wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

_Well, I'm stuck out in the cold on Christmas eve's and I only have my phone and wallet with me, and I don't really want to go back to the apartment anytime soon just in case I become blind and deaf. So what should I do?_

Yes. Shopping of course.

In a matter of minutes, Kyungsoo had past through 3 apartment blocks and the small park that usually read books at in the summer. But considering that all the once green trees, bushes and grass were now hidden beneath white sparkly snow, he didn't fancy freezing to death.

The shopping mall came into Kyungsoo view as soon as he passed through the park on the right. It was rather large and consisted of not only grocery stores, but also clothing stores, restaurants and random thing stores that contained the strangest of shit you could find in Korea.

And that random shit store was exactly Kyungsoo's destination. No matter how much the latter thought about it, 1- Chanyeol would be amused by something strange, 2- Kyungsoo would rather walk away than buy something expensive for the giant tree.

Kyungsoo gradually warmed up to the heat that supplied for all the people shopping the day before Christmas, most of which were men that would probably be hung if they turned up without a present for their girlfriend.

Kyungsoo gave a light sigh and strolled casually towards the store with the blue banner and was welcomed by it being packed with people who wanted to save money and get away with buying a dinosaur for Christmas.

_Are you serious? Only one of his friends could get away with that… *cough* Kim jongdae *cough*_

Above all things, including his best friends making out with each other, big crowds of people was the thing he couldn't stand. He felt extremely uncomfortable stuck between sweaty people and being trampled over due to his small frame.

_You can forget that, not in a million years._

His face becoming slightly irritated, Kyungsoo spun on his heel and walked at a faster pace down the less populated hallways in search of a shop that would catch Chanyeol's interest.

At last he had reached a shady shop that was located in the corner of the shopping mall, meaning that it was not popular amongst the shoppers. Either way, Kyungsoo was determined to find something dumb in this shop whether he liked it or not.

With confident steps, the dark-haired male entered the store that welcomed him with a small breeze as the doors automatically opened, the aroma of firewood and cinnamon immediately made him feel relaxed.

Compared to the outside, the interior of the store was warm and sweet and gave off a 'home' feeling. Kyungsoo lightened his steps and walked through the first isle of items, which were candles in various sizes and colors.

He picked up a small red candle and observed the perfect shaped edges and brought it up to his nose to inhale the fragrance. A small smile slipped out as he recognized the scent that drew him in when he'd entered the store; Cinnamon and cherry.

_I'd buy this if it weren't for my broke wallet…_

Kyungsoo gave a sad goodbye to the candle before strolling down the other isles. The items all seemed to be based around the season time, the colors also going easy on the eyes. They seemed to go from relaxing things such as candles and scent sticks to weird decorations and ugly sweaters.

Though, to Kyungsoo, it was quite amusing.

He continued to search around the small store, occasionally letting a chuckle escape his lips as he found more unique objects. He'd mostly forgotten about the whole reason he'd gone shopping in the first place until he scanned through the items of the last shelf and his eyes seemed to have drawn themselves over to one in particular.

Trying his best to hold in his sudden laughter, he stealthily moved towards the object that seemed to be standing in the spotlight of the latter's eyes.

Confirming what he'd initially seen, Kyungsoo's face was now bright red, trying to hold in the laughter that he failed to keep in his throat. He held onto the corner of the shelf whilst covering his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and imagined how dumb Chanyeol would look with the item.

The item was placed in a white box and had a small description underneath the illustration and description of the object.

**Dancing Santa**

The only way to shut those annoying people up

Kyungsoo grinned as he found himself already clenching the box in his hands. After all this searching time, he'd finally found something that might shut those two love birds up.

Without a doubt in his mind, the male marched over towards the back of the store where he assumed the cashier was. The small desk entered his field of vision and then he was suddenly reminded of the candle he had smelt earlier.

The smell was lingering in the air.

_That's weird, I don't remember the candles being over here…_

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks and gazed down at the small baskets around him that shouted 'before you pay, take me too!', and looked to see what they're contents were.

The green basket on his right was filled with soap about the size of his small palms. He forced his right hand away from the box he was holding and took a piece of soap in his hand before guiding it to his nose.

_No, it's not this._

Becoming slightly worried about his smelling skills, he returned the soap to the basket and turned to the red basket on his left that was filled with little tubs. Curious as to what they were, he reached into the basket and grabbed a handful of them, glancing at the titles.

…_Lip balm huh?_

Searching through the flavors, Kyungsoo found a red tub that smelt exactly like the candle he had picked up earlier. He quikly unscrewed the small tub and lightly dipped his pale finger tip in and brought it to his lips, spreading it over the soft flesh.

"Kyungsoo?" A deep voice from behind the counter caused Kyungsoo to let out a gasp and throw the lip balm back in the basket.

He slowly moved his gaze to meet the gaze of the person behind the cashier desk. Upon doing so, despite his emotionless face that he was trying to hold, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight before him.

Not only was Kyungsoo familiar with the deep voice that shamelessly called out his name, but also the tanned skin that hid behind the male's clothes, the soft but sharp piercing gaze that captivated all, and his slightly curly brown hair that reached down to the nape of his neck.

A sight _way_ too familiar.

"Kyungsoo~" The voice belonging to the male called out again in a more playful tone.

Kyungsoo going into panic mode: 40%

Starting to get a little nervous, Kyungsoo figured that it'd be best if he got out of the store as soon as possible.

"Uh.. Y-you've got the wrong person." Cursing himself for stuttering like an idiot, Kyungsoo quickly shuffled towards the door.

"No way! Are you avoiding me?" Kyungsoo heard the taller male exit the cashier desk and his pace drawing dangerously closer to the short-haired male.

Kyungsoo going into panic mode: 60%

Deciding not to answer, Kyungsoo simply increased the speed of his steps, now basically speed walking away from the male chasing him.

"Kyungie! You're so mean~" The aegyo in the voice tripped Kyungsoo up and made him blush at the nickname that rolled off the tanned male's tongue.

The taller male chasing Kyungsoo was one year younger and was in the same high school class as Kyungsoo. He was also Chanyeol's best friend, even though they were both complete opposites. Chanyeol seemed to be a dork no matter whom he was put together with, but somehow when the tanned male was around, the aura surrounding them became cooler. The sixteen year old's name was Jongin, and without a doubt…

Kyungsoo had almost made it out the door when he felt a strong hand clench his wrist, preventing him from doing so. Jongin's warm touch on Kyungsoo's pale cold skin never failed to startle the smaller doe-eyed male.

And without a doubt…

"Caught you~" Jongin's voice came out like a whisper through Kyungsoo's sensitive ears, his face and ears turning a darker shade of red, his body refusing to turn around to face the tanned male.

…_He's my crush… _

Kyungsoo was pulled back away from the doors, Jongin leading the smaller shocked boy into the small staff room to the right of the entrance.

"W-what?!" Kyungsoo felt his head spin in confusion and his face still hot with embarrassment.

A strange feeling of worry and anticipation overcame Kyungsoo when Jongin failed to reply, little did he know that the younger male had a large smirk on his face as he dragged the pale Kyungsoo into the empty staff room and closed the door.

Jongin swiftly turned to Kyungsoo who's face was bright red and eyes wide, noting that his wrist was still in the taller's grasp.

Jongin was the first to break the silence with his aegyo play, "Kyungsoo, you were avoiding me."

Kyungsoo visibly gulped. "N-no I wasn't. I-I didn't see you…"

"Then I didn't mistake you for another person then~" Jongin's lips curled upwards as Kyungsoo realized he'd walked straight into the other male's trap.

"…T-tha..t.." Kyungsoo went quite and lowered his head, his brown bangs blocking Jongin's view.

A couple of seconds of silence went by, Jongin simply observing the smaller male who was now overdosing on panic.

"Did you come here to see me?" Jongin cocked an eyebrow as the doe-eyes male raised his gaze to meet Jongin's.

"…No…actually," Kyungsoo's face seemed to show more and more confusion the more Jongin spoke to him. "It's because of Chanyeol…"

Jongin flinched at sound of his best friend's name rolling off Kyungsoo tongue with such ease.

"Heh? What are you and Yeollie doing to make you come here?" The tone in Jongin's voice changed drastically, his irises sharpening.

"…" Kyungsoo wasn't really sure how to tell Jongin about Chanyeol being annoying.

No matter how much he thought about it and no matter how he arranged the words to form his complaint, 'Chanyeol is annoying me with his shit singing' sounded like an elementary school student who was too stubborn to join the rest of the class in singing the Christmas carols.

Kyungsoo was starting to break out in cold sweat, contradicting the light red blush spread across his cheeks.

He wasn't used to Jongin. The male had many sides to his personality and did the most unexpected things. Kyungsoo had always seen Jongin in the hallways, hanging and joking around with Chanyeol and other students from his grade, but not once had they interacted.

That's why when Chanyeol suddenly decided to introduce the two to each other a couple of weeks ago, Kyungsoo was left feeling uncomfortable and jumpy at the sight of his crush before his eyes smiling down at him.

After their introduction, Kyungsoo seemed to take in more information about the tanned boy, almost as if he'd become wary of the male's presence.

It had started from Jongin greeting Kyungsoo whenever he saw the latter, unfamiliar to this kind of thing, Kyungsoo greeted awkwardly and most of the time they were abbreviated greetings. Soon after he'd started to feel a pair of eyes observing him.

Whenever he was sat in class, the stares on his back sent shivers down his spine, shaking his bones. When Jongin made eye-contact with the smaller, he held it, his eyes filled with a mysterious darkness that made Kyungsoo stomach stir. And when Kyungsoo finally broke the contact, he could feel the other's stare linger over his frame, his body burning.

Kyungsoo had been hanging out with Chanyeol more recently, meaning that he was also hanging out with his gang, including the tanned male.

Despite having a cold appearance, Jongin was warm and clingy in reality, which explained the male's excessive skin ship.

"Earth to Do Kyungsoo~" Jongin's hands waving in front of Kyungsoo's face woke him from his thought

"O-oh. Yeah…" Kyungsoo's wide eyes met Jongin's concerned ones and twiddled his thumbs.

"B-but Kyungie," Jongin was now holding his laugh in by covering his plump lips with the back of his hand, "Why do you have _that_?"

The smaller male gave him a questioning look, Jongin simply replying by eyeing the smaller's hands that still seemed to be occupied.

The brunette hesitantly looked down at his hands only to find the white box he'd picked up earlier in his bony hands. The 'dancing santa'.

Not once in the latter's life had he felt so embarrassed as a wave of humiliation hit him like a tsunami. His doe-eyes flickering to multiple objects around the room, his face burning bright red.

_Curse you. Park Chanyeol and your dumb savior Byun Baekhyun…_

"I didn't know you liked that kind of thing, Kyungsoo~" Jongin teased in between fits of laughter.

"WHAT?! N-No I don't! And I'm hyung to you!" Kyungsoo tried his best to prove his innocence, not noticing that he had grabbed hold of the taller's collar.

Jongin stared at the older's determined eyes in surprise, finding out another side of Kyungsoo that he hadn't seen before. God, he loved teasing Kyungsoo.

"Hmm~ Then why do you have this?" Jongin hoped Kyungsoo would never let go of him, the smaller just being on his toes to lessen the height difference and his cute soft exhales that left his skin crawling was enough to drive him over the edge.

"T-that's because Chanyeol-" Jongin burned at the sound of Chanyeol's name coming out of his adorable Kyungsoo's mouth.

Before Kyungsoo could carry on, Jongin had pressed two fingers to his heart-shaped lips, silencing him immediately.

"Mgh?!" Kyungsoo's eyes widened in shock as he felt Jongin's, HIS CRUSH'S, warm long fingers against him.

"Shh. Someone's coming." Jongin's husky voice dropped an octave, whispering into the older's ear, sending unwanted shivers down his body.

Before Kyungsoo could do or resist, not like he'd be able to anyway, Jongin had sped over to the tall wooden closet at the back of the room, Kyungsoo still in his grasp.

He swung the door open and ushered the male inside before hurriedly sliding in himself, shutting the door closed.

Just then, two males came into the staff room talking about their next shifts. Jongin recognized both of the voices to be those of the ones he worked together with on his shifts.

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Reason one being that if he was caught in the staff room of a store he didn't even work at, he'd surely be arrested. Two being the situation he'd been forced into.

Once Jongin had slipped into the closet, Kyungsoo had butt-shuffled slightly out the way, allowing the taller more space. But once Jongin had settled down in the corner of the closet, Kyungsoo felt something tug him, gasping slightly when he fell onto the male's lap and embrace.

"Did you hear something just now?" A higher pitched voice echoed through the room.

Jongin hushed Kyungsoo's mouth with his hand again, feeling the sped breathing against his palm.

"Hm? No, I didn't. Maybe its your imagination." The deeper voice of the two coolly replied, shrugging it off.

Kyungsoo could barely hear the staff members shuffling around the room above his beating heart that he swore would jump out at any moment.

Jongin had been quite touchy with his friends, meaning Kyungsoo was also no excuse. At school and outside of school, the tanned male would occasionally throw his arm around the smaller's shoulders or lock their hand and arm together.

Kyungsoo was usually a quiet person that required independence to survive, but Jongin being so close to him seemed to turn the boy upside-down. Not being able to refuse yet feeling uncomfortable that he had feelings for Jongin when the latter probably didn't have any to return.

Hearing the rustling of clothing, Kyungsoo looked down from the corner of his eye to find Jongin's arm slip across Kyungsoo's smaller waist, pulling the latter closer to Jongin. Kyungsoo let out what would be a small moan when he felt his back pressed against the warmth of the taller's toned body.

"Mmph"

_Oh my god what am I a pervert? Jesus stop, beating heart!_

Kyungsoo quickly brought his hands up to cover his mouth only to realize that he'd placed his hands on Jongin's hand covering the plump heart shaped lips.

_WHAT IS HE DOING WHEN I'M MAD AT HIM?!_

"Tao, we should go already." The deep voice outside of the closet had a slight accent, but not as much as the boy who called back "Yeah okay, one second."

Jongin wasn't sure why, but he didn't like it whenever Chanyeol was mentioned by Kyungsoo who usually had a small smile as if flicking through the memories of them together.

It made Jongin feel like Kyungsoo was just out of his reach. As if Kyungsoo was a distant figure he would never be able to meet.

_Why is it always Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol? It'd be better if it were just me…_

…_Oh? _Jongin gave a low chuckle that sounded through Kyungsoo's sensitive ears.

Jongin stared down at nape of Kyungsoo's pale neck in interest. Thinking back, he'd always been the type to play around with women and take it all easy, yet somehow…

Kyungsoo was different.

Jongin gave a smirk and experimentally gave a soft blow on the latter's neck, immediately making Kyungsoo tense up against Jongin, and the taller gladly pulled him in closer between his legs.

"mgh..jong..in" Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around Jongin's arm, trying to catch his attention, which was pointless. Jongin's attention was always on Kyungsoo anyway.

"Okay, let's go." The door was pushed open, letting the sounds of Christmas music and people chatting enter the silent room. After a few seconds, Kyungsoo heard the door click shut behind them.

_UGH thank god they left. I need to go home already and make Chanyeol shut up somehow. They better not still be going at it like rabbits…_

Kyungsoo gave a sigh of relief as he tore both his and Jongin's hand away from his mouth.

"Uh… I should probably go home. It's late and-" Kyungsoo flinched as he tore away from the taller's warmth. He stood up in the cramped closet and made his way towards what he figured was the door.

"…Sweet." Jongin murmured.

"What?" The doe-eyed boy turned to where Jongin's voice had sounded from and tried to outline his frame in the dark of the closet.

"Cinnamon and cherry…" The sound of Jongin's fingers being licked echoed through the closet, immediately making the smaller blush in humiliation.

_Fingers….that was on my….lips…lip balm…ohmylordofboazi- HE'S A PERVERT_

"D-don't lick it! …I-I'm leaving." Kyungsoo couldn't figure out what the male was thinking half the time. Jongin was that kind of person. Though, he didn't exactly want to know what he was thinking.

The wooden closet doors flew open and Kyungsoo cursed at the blinding light that he'd become unaccustomed to, but carried on fleeing.

The sound of the closet rattling from Jongin's long lanky limbs flailing about, trying to get up was now in the distance as Kyungsoo ran towards the exit.

"Ky-kyungsoo!" The husky voice shouted through the hallways of the mall, earning strange looks from shoppers nearby.

Kyungsoo had blended into the crowd, disappearing amongst the heads in the crowd. He'd looked back couple of times to see if Jongin had found him, but it was almost obvious that he hadn't. Yet Kyungsoo was able to spot the taller male straight away. Such a tall, young and handsome man couldn't be looked over. Especially when it came to Jongin.

That's why, no matter what, Kyungsoo would never be able to enter Jongin's field of sight.

The heavy metal door clicked shut behind the male as he stepped into his boiling hot apartment, warming his freezing body up straight away. Kyungsoo already knew why it was this hot though.

"I'm home." Kyungsoo quietly greeted his cute apartment, not expecting anyone to answer.

"Kyungie's home!" A high pitched voice came from down the hallway causing Kyungsoo to look up from untying his shoe laces at the door. Just down the narrow hallway, blonde fluffy hair could clearly be seen along with the radiant smile that belonged to his best friend, Baekhyun.

"You're still here?" Kyungsoo tried his best to sound angry at the latter for suddenly barging in and taking over his home.

"Yep." Baekhyun seemed to overlook it though, showing that he wouldn't be wavered by such simple tricks.

Kyungsoo gave a deep sigh and tredded down the hallway towards where Baekhyun was waiting for him, just like a puppy waiting for his owner. Even Kyungsoo had to admit that Baekhyun was quite cute at times like this,

They both walked into Kyungsoo's lounge to find Chanyeol lying on the couch lazily, glancing over at them when the two walked in,

"Oh, hey Kyung." Chanyeol's voice was still hoarse from his make out session with Baekhyun, making Kyungsoo snort.

"You still in puberty or what?" Kyungsoo flashed Chanyeol a smirk, earning a scowl in return.

"Says the midget. What are you, 5'4 foot?"

Kyungsoo was now towering over Chanyeol for once in his life.

"Say that again and you'll lose those lanky limbs of yours."

Chanyeol shut up after that, much to Kyungsoo's satisfaction.

"Wait, come here." Just as Kyungsoo was walking away, Chanyeol grabbed his wrist, pulling him back..

"What?" Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow in confusion, staring at chanyeol's serious face.

"Bend down."

"Excuse me?"

"What are you, deaf?"

"Shut the fuck up, you tree."

As much as he hated it, Kyungsoo bent down to Chanyeol's height who was now sitting up right. It wasn't much distance.

Chanyeol sniffed the air, Kyungsoo nearly loosing his shit in the process.

_What the fuck is this dude doing?_

After a long silence, Chanyeol spoke up.

"As I thought," He let go of Kyungsoo wrist and the corners of his mouth twisted up into a smirk. "You met up with Jongin."

…

..

.

"W-what?!" That came out more nervously than Kyungsoo had intended, earning a snort from Chanyeol.

"I noticed it just now, but you smell of Jongin's cologne and something else he carries around… What was it?" Chanyeol lifted a finger up to his chin in thought.

"I feel like you'd be able to sniff out drugs if you wanted." Baekhyun gave a small chuckle at Kyungsoo's horrified face.

"How do you think I'm friends with Yixing?" Chanyeol laughed.

_So I smell like his cologne? Either way, the fact that Chanyeol knows this is creepy enough…_

"I just ran into him at the shopping mall." Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol over to sit on the couch as well.

"You know about his shop?!" Chanyeol shouted a bit too loudly, getting smacked on the head by his boyfriend soon afterward.

"Uh, well now I do."

"He didn't disguise himself? Or suddenly run off? He didn't even threaten you to keep quiet or anything?"

"What the fuck Chanyeol, no he didn't do that."

"Well he's a weird fella, you never know."

"Who are you to be spouting such nonsense?" Baekhyun interrupted.

"I'm not weird, I'm special." Chanyeol held his nose high as if he was proud.

"That's not a compliment." Kyungsoo threw back.

"Anyway, did you go over to his place afterward? I didn't know you moved that quickly-"

"NO WE DID NOT." Kyungsoo blushed bright red.

"You didn't? That's guy is weirdly shy with you." Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn't just embarrassed Kyungsoo.

"Shy?" Kyungsoo nearly laughed at Chanyeol's comment.

"Yeah, well he likes you after all, so I guess its like he's treating you with care." Chanyeol glanced over at Baekhyun who blushed and smiled back.

"He doesn't like me though."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both turned their heads to Kyungsoo and looked straight into his doe eyes, then turned back to each other.

"Either he's seriously dumb or just dumb." Baekhyun formed a fist with his hand a knocked it lightly on his head.

"I know he's slow at this kind of thing, but…" Chanyeol and Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo another judging stare, up and down as if they were observing an alien.

"He doesn't like me and I don't like-"

"We're not so dumb that we don't see you go as red as a tomato whenever he comes near you, Soo." Baekhyun leaned his cheek against his hand in boredom.

"I told you, I don't like Jongin-"

"You're totally head over small legs for him." Chanyeol blurted out.

Kyungsoo wacked Chanyeol hard.

"Have you even seen the way he stares at your ass whenever you walk away? Or how he lustfully gazes at you all the way through class? I swear that bastard is horny all day." Baekhyun smirked as he saw the red flush begin to spread over Kyungsoo's pale skin.

"T-that's not true."

"Soo, you're in denial."

"No, I'm-"

"Why don't you guys just have babies already, jesus Christ."

"Shut your trap, Baek." Kyungsoo's face showed no sign of returning to its original color anytime soon with his best friends around.

"Seriously, it's painful enough to watch my best friends fall in love with each other, but they don't even know the feeling is mutual!" Chanyeol slapped his cheeks dramatically

…_There's no way that Jongin likes me of all people…_

Kyungsoo let out a loud sigh, brushing back his brown bangs in the process. "Do I need to show you the way out, or can you get there yourself?"

"I'll take the latter option." Baekhyun rose to his feet and grabbed Chanyeol before walking out into the hallway.

Kyungsoo strolled out behind them, following them until he got to the coat-room.

Chanyeol, being the awkward and inflexible being he is, attempted to reach down to tie shoes and nearly broke his back in the process. Deciding that sitting on the floor was better, Chanyeol used his arms to his advantage and continued tying his laces.

After he had tied the laces on one shoe, he looked up and nearly choked on his spit at the sight of Baekhyun bent over, his perfectly formed ass a few meters away from his face.

"Chanyeol, your nose is bleeding."

"What?!" Chanyeol's face blushed a deep red as he brought his hands up to his nose, finding that it was in fact, not bleeding.

"It's not though?" Baekhyun had finished tying his shoe laces and stood a little taller than before.

"He was staring at your ass, okay. I'm not dealing with anymore of your sex life inside of my apartment. I'm too innocent. Go at it like rabbits all you like, just in your apartment, damn it." Kyungsoo gave them both a glare.

"Y-yeol. You're such a pervert~" Baekhyun did his usual playful tone of teasing, but it wasn't very convincing considering that his face was bright red.

Chanyeol simply swallowed in reply and stood up on unsteady feet.

"You're supposed to deny things like that, you idiot." Kyungsoo hit the tall male's back hard, making him choke.

Baekhyun gave a little chuckle before turning to the door and grabbing the door handle.

"Oh yeah, Kyungsoo I forgot to tell you." Chanyeol suddenly turned back around to the smaller male.

"What?"

"Jongin he's going to be-"

As soon as Baekhyun opened the door, there standing in a long black coat and a grey scarf wrapped around his neck, was the man in question. Kim Jongin.

"Oh. As I thought." Jongin's deep husky voice was heaven to Kyungsoo's ears. But he was more focused on the fact that he new where the latter lived even though he hadn't told Jongin before.

"Yeah, he's going to be- oh what's that?" Chanyeol, distracted again, pointed to the bag Jongin was carrying in his right hand.

"Something that Kyungsoo forgot." Jongin simply replied, something dark in his eyes as he stared at his best friend.

Chanyeol wasn't sure what his problem was, but he didn't like the look he was receiving one bit.

Jongin passed the plastic bag over to Kyungsoo, who couldn't help but look at the difference in skin tone as Jongin's hand brushed over the smaller's milky white hand.

Kyungsoo peered inside the bag and a smile broke over his heart-shaped lips. He reached in and pulled out the box that Chanyeol and Baekhyun stared at with curiosity.

"This is actually for you, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo's face lit up in joy and handed a shocked Chanyeol the box from the plastic bag.

Neither of the two noticed Baekhyun's pouting face and Jongin's deep growling of jealousy.

"Really, Kyungie?!" Chanyeol was almost crying of happiness now.

"Yes, it's to help you-"

Chanyeol interrupted Kyungsoo by tearing open the box to reveal the item Kyungsoo had picked up at the store earlier.

Baekhyun stopped pouting at the sight of something that he knew he didn't wasn't and almost starting laughing, knowing that Kyungsoo was mocking Chanyeol.

Chanyeol didn't seem to be disappointed at all though. He took the santa in his hand and stared at it in awe.

"Now. You. Will. Not. Sing. Merry. Christmas. Any. More. So. Please. Stop. Singing. It." Kyungsoo tried his best to sound as nice as possible.

Chanyeol still seemed to like it, as now it was almost like he was entranced by it.

Jongin had also stopped growling now, knowing that the present didn't hold any special feelings towards his best friend.

"Chanyeol, come on we're leaving." Baekhyun literally pushed Chanyeol out of the door, Jongin standing aside, still staring at Kyungsoo who felt very nervous under the gaze.

Kyungsoo didn't know what to think, say or look at, because all the situations he was put through today all seemed to flicker through his head non-stop whenever he focused on Jongin's well sculpted face and body.

"Uhm.. well.." Kyungsoo attempted to make a sentence, only to end making a fool out of himself. He blamed his social anxiety for that.

"Kyungsoo, I like you." Jongin's voice echoed through the now empty hallways and his warm apartment. The words were like a melody playing through his ears and they hit him in the face like a laundry basket. (idk)

"W-wh-what? L-l-like?" Kyungsoo cursed himself for blushing like a tomato and stuttered like an idiot and the situation that confused his heart and common sense.

Not like he had any to offer.

"No, I love you." There was a small hint of embarrassment in Jongin's voice and the rosy cheeks proved that.

"Uhm.. i-i-s that so… I may li-… uh.." Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he could say something so boldly. He was a shy owl, after all.

"Oh, a-and this too." Jongin stuttered a little as he handed out a small tub and placed it in Kyungsoo's soft palms.

The tub was the lip balm Kyungsoo was looking at before and smelt like cinnamon and cherry.

"Oh, yo-you didn't have to. T-thanks." Kyungsoo's hands were shaking and he could literally feel the awkwardness seeping out of him.

Jongin still didn't move or remove his gaze from Kyungsoo. The tanned male seemed so focused, almost as if he cared for Kyungsoo very much…

_H-he-he hejustsaidhelovesmewhatisgoingon_

"Oh yeah, Kyungsoo!" The two nervous males heard the deep voice belonging to Chanyeol who, for some reason, hadn't left the building yet. "I remembered what you smell like!"

_What is he on about at a time like this?!_

"You smell like-" Chanyeol came running up to Kyungsoo's door with a giant smile on his face that would make anyone nearby want to escape as soon as possible.

But, running when you're called Chanyeol and you have long limbs and a clumsy personality is a bad idea. A really. Bad. Idea.

And just like a classic comedy act, Chanyeol tripped over his shoe-laces. In font of Kyungsoo's door. Chanyeol fell forwards with his long ass body flailing around to break his fall only to fall into Jongin.

Chanyeol is not only tall, but quite heavy as well. That's why when Chanyeol came into contact with Jongin's back, the tanned male failed to keep his balance and fell forwards into Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo didn't move aside so that he'd be able to break Jongin's fall, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

As Jongin fell, his warm lips came into contact with Kyungsoo's heart-shaped lips. Both male's eyes were wide as they looked at each other for the first time at such a close distance.

Kyungsoo had landed on his butt with his hands on the floor behind him. Jongin had fallen right in between the doe-eyed male's legs, his arms on either side of the latter, their moist lips still pressed together in a kiss.

Chanyeol gasped loudly as he stood up, observing the situation he'd just caused from a simple trip.

"BACON, I MADE THEM KISS! OMO I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! BACON, ITS HAPPENING!" Chanyeol shouted at no one in particular, but earned an "HOLY SHIT, YEOLLIE WHAT DID YOU DO?!" in response from Baekhyun somewhere in the apartment block.

Neither of the males on the floor felt the need to move. They were so shocked from the sudden impact that they were too busy staring deeply into each other's star gazed eyes.

Hesitantly, Jongin slowly pulled away from Kyungsoo's lips, their eyes not breaking off contact.

"Uhm, I… I remembered that what you smell like is Jongin's favorite scent. Cinnamon and cherry." Chanyeol stated a little louder.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened even more, his face bright red and eyes now scanning over everything except Jongin who was still splayed over Kyungsoo.

"I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD APOLOGIZE, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO, SO HURRY UP AND MAKE OUT ALREADY!" And with that Chanyeol slammed the door shut on the heated situation.

"I guess I should reintroduce myself…" Jongin didn't shift but lifted his hand to cup Kyungsoo's soft cheeks so that the smaller was looking into the determined eyes of his crush.

"Kyungsoo, I've liked you for a long time now, but when Chanyeol introduced us to each other, my endurance began to break down the more I was around you. So I started to become unusually clingy and I've probably tainted your innocence already… but, I want to date you, Kyungsoo." Jongin seemed to be very flustered and had a hard time finding the right words to convey his feelings, making Kyungsoo chuckle slightly.

"I…I-I'm not very good with words… but I uh… I l-l-like you too." Kyungsoo's words faded out and he almost slapped himself in shame.

"Really?!" To Kyungsoo's surprise, Jongin heard him and looked the happiest he'd seen the tanned male his entire life.

"…But that lip b-balm thing was cheating…" Kyungsoo blushed even harder as he ran his tongue over his slightly swollen plump lips.

"I thought it was great. A scent I love on the person I love is the best combination I could ask for." Jongin lips formed a grin, staring down at Kyungsoo with such tender warmth that it filled Kyungsoo's heart right up.

"S-stop that…" Jongin simply laughed at Kyungsoo's squishy adorableness and pinched his pale cheeks.

"Well, Do Kyungsoo. I, Kim Jongin, am your boyfriend now and also your new neighbor!" Kyungsoo's eyes looked like they'd fall out of their sockets anytime soon, gazing up at his new lover in unbelief.

Instead of explaining, Jongin decided he'd simply shut the boy up with another peck on the lips, that indeed shut the blushing male right up.

"I love you." Jongin winked cheekily.

"Sh-shut up."


End file.
